Nada Ha Cambiado
by Aneliz.a.c-97
Summary: Dos corazones congelados en el tiempo. Una promesa de honor, esta era la triste historia que vivían estos trágicos enamorados, tomando distintos caminos en esa noche fría donde todos sus sueños e ilusiones quedaron en el aire, con la promesa de un día ser felices sin saber lo que les esperaría .
1. Sinopsis

_Dos corazones congelados en el tiempo._  
 _Una promesa de honor, esta era la triste historia que vivían estos trágicos enamorados, tomando distintos caminos en esa noche fría donde todos sus sueños e ilusiones quedaron en el aire, con la promesa de un día ser felices sin saber lo que les esperaría ._  
 _ **Candy y Terry**_ _decidieron seguir adelante con sus vidas, ella una gran dama hermosa de cuerpo y alma, el un gran actor buenmozo de elegante porte inglés, sumidos en un gran dolor que los consume poco a poco el cual esconden detrás de sonrisas sin brillo y frialdad cortante..._  
 _Lo que ellos no esperaban era la oportunidad que les preparaba el destinó, han pasado tres años desde la última vez que se vieron._  
 _Un viaje inesperado al lugar que ella se prometió no volver jamás por temor a enfrentar la fría realidad!_  
 _Cuando de pronto el mundo se detuvo, el aire sopló a su favor y sus ojos se encontraron una vez más preguntándose si nada había cambiado..._


	2. Hace 3 Años

_**Nueva York 2013**_  
 _ **Era la noche más fría que había habido en la ciudad el viento soplaba a diestra y siniestra sin compasión, una joven caminaba tristemente por las calles de esta inmensa ciudad al parecer el clima se había puesto en su contra pues lo único que deseaba era llegar al hotel y recoger sus pertenencias tomaría el primer vuelo a Chicago, aunque por el clima dudaba que hubieran vuelos disponibles pues la tormenta no cesaría hasta el siguiente día.**_  
 _ **Quince minutos después ya estaba lista había llamado a recepción para pedir un taxi el cual la esperaba afuera, llevaba unos jeans holgados y un suéter abrigado, botas UGG hasta la pantorrilla y una boina negra que sujetaba a la perfección sus bucles rebeldes, tomó el taxi con destino a al aeropuerto pocos minutos después llego y encontró un vuelo que partía a las 3 de la mañana, no muy conforme con la hora se sentó y espero mientras una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y su mente traicionera le recordó los momentos vividos hace unas horas...**_  
 _ **FlashBack**_  
 _ **Candy: Buenas noches me podría dar el número de habitación de la señorita Marlow**_

 _ **Enfermera: La habitación de la señorita Marlow es la 123 en el segundo piso**_

 _ **Candy: Gracias - candy tomó el ascensor mientras su mente iba sumida en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba por que Terry no le había mencionado del accidente de Susana, poco después el ascensor se detuvo y rápidamente empezó a buscar la habitación, no tuvo que buscar tanto pues estaba frente el ascensor,toco pero nadie respondía así que decidió entrar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la habitación vacía y una nota en la cama curiosa por el papel lo tomo y vio que era una carta de Susana que decía..**_

 _ **Querida madre:**_  
 _ **No soporto más esta situación es muy doloroso para mi saber que nunca jamás podré ser una mujer completa, ya no podré estar en los escenarios que es mi mayor pasión pero lo que más me duele es que mi amor no es correspondido, por eso he decido hacerles las cosas más simples y ya no existir en este mundo, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi mama pero no quiero ser una carga para nadie ni mucho menos para Terrence por favor dile que lo amo y no lo culpes por lo que pasó que esto lo hice por amor.**_  
 **Susana** _ **.**_

 _ **Candy alarmada salió corriendo cuando se topó con la madre de Susana.**_

 _ **Señora Marlow: quien es usted? Y dónde esta mi hija**_

 _ **Candy: yo...rápido no hay tiempo Susana quiere suicidarse**_

 _ **Señora Marlow: por Dios... Mi hija!**_  
 _ **Candy no espero respuesta u salió corriendo a buscarla cuando vio que una puerta estaba abierta, la cual daba con la terraza, subió de 2 en 2 los escalones hasta que por fin llego y entonces la vio, Susana estaba a punto de lanzarse cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban.**_

 _ **Susana: me quiero morir! Suelta me Candy, que no vez que te estoy haciendo un favor!**_

 _ **Candy: No es así Susana habla conmigo no saltes por favor!**_

 _ **Cuando de repente atrás de ellas se escucharon unas voces, y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, allí estaba el tan guapo como siempre aún que se veía sorprendido de verla allí.**_

 _ **Señora Marlow: Terrence lleva a mi hija a su habitación.**_

 _ **El la miro con tristeza y paso por su lado tomo a Susana en sus brazos mientras ella se aferraba a el.**_

 _ **Terry- lo siento Candy como quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, ese era el pensamiento de Terry.**_

 _ **Y fue con esa mirada que Candy comprendió que no podrían ser buenos amigos, ella ya había tomado su decisión.**_  
 _ **Bajo las escaleras y camino a la habitación de Susana, vio a Terry parado frente a ella.**_

 _ **Terry: Susana quiere hablar contigo**_

 _ **Candy: Si, yo también quiero hablar con ella...voy a despedirme**_

 _ **Terry: Despedirte? A dónde irás...por qué me haces esto?**_

 _ **Candy: Terry por favor no me hagas las cosas más difíciles...yo no te hubiera salvado...soy muy mala- diciendo esto se adentró a la habitación y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas.**_

 _ **Susana: Hola Candy, se que he sido muy egoísta y sólo he pensado en mi misma pero por favor no me quites a Terry, el es lo único que tengo... No lo apartes de mi lado- dijo llorando.**_

 _ **Candy: Susana prométeme que lo cuidarás... Yo partiré esta noche... Adiós**_  
 _ **-Salió como pudo de la habitación se recostó en la puerta y lloro, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Terry.**_

 _ **Candy: cuida la mucho... Ella te ama, prométeme que te quedarás con ella por favor**_

 _ **Terry: No, no puedo.. Por qué a quien amo es a ti Candy**_

 _ **Candy: pero yo no te amo Terry... Adiós- salió corriendo al ascensor y antes de que se cerrará Terry logró entrar y la abrazo**_

 _ **Terry: Déjame estar así mi amor, antes de irte déjame un beso para alimentar este pobre y moribundo corazón que sin ti no es nada- antes de que reaccionará sus labios ya estaban sobre los de ella, fue un beso con sabor a tristeza, donde todos sus anhelos y sueños eran abandonados en el olvido, poco a poco se fueron separando.**_  
 _ **Terry: prométeme que serás feliz Candy,promete lo**_

 _ **Candy sólo asintió y le dijo: Tu también Terry...**_  
 _ **Fin de FlashBack**_

 _ **Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando llamaron a abordar...**_  
 _ **Cuando escuchó luna voz a lo lejos que la saco de sus pensamientos**_  
 _ **Pasajeros con destino a Chicago favor de abordar**_  
 _ **Candy se puso de pie limpió sus lágrimas y abordó el avión que la llevaría devuelta a su hogar.**_


	3. Ahora

_Chicago, en la actualidad  
Ya había pasado 3 años desde que lo vio por última vez, en este tiempo habían pasado cosas maravillosas en su vida pero aún no lograba sacarse a Terry de su corazón, se había prometido no llorar más por el y seguir adelante por su familia y sobre todo por sí misma, el día que le había dicho que era una verdadera Andrew no lo creía._  
 _Hace 3 años  
Un mes había pasado desde que regreso de Nueva York a su apartamento que compartía con Alberth en ese tiempo el la había notado triste y distante pero aún no se atrevía a preguntar que era lo que le pasaba, el ya había recuperado la memoria y mientras Candy estaba en Nueva York se puso en contacto con George, el hombre que había sido como un padre para el y también su mano derecha._  
 _Una vez que se reunieron el la mansión de las rosas Alberth le contó lo que le había pasado y por que no se había puesto en comunicación, pero Albert notaba que algo le preocupa a George._

 _Alberth: que pasa te noto preocupado, dime que es lo que te atormenta_

 _George: William hace unos meses mientras estabas desaparecido yo... Descubrí algo y pues es momento de que te enteres de toda la verdad prometí a la señora Elroy no decir nada hasta que se comprobaba si era verdad, pero yo no tengo mis dudas._

 _Alberth: anda hombre dime de una buena vez que es eso que descubriste que me mata la curiosidad_

 _George: recuerdas que cuando tenías 5 años tu madre estuvo embarazada de tu hermana Marie_

 _Alberth: así es, lo recuerdo...ese día que mi madre iba dar a luz cuando venían de regreso a la mansión, mi padre perdió el control y nadie sobrevivió - dijo el muy tristemente_

 _George: Bien pues déjame decirte que les mintieron ese día sólo tus padres murieron pero tu hermana desapareció, no se encontró el cuerpo de la bebe así que la señora Elroy me pidió discreción y que le ayudará a buscarla, ella les hizo creer que todos habían muerto pero no fue así- Alberth sólo lo miraba sorprendido u a la vez agobiado - por mucho tiempo busque por todos los lugares a la pequeña Marie pero no la encontré. En ese entonces la señora Elroy me dijo que pausara la búsqueda y me encargara de ti, y fue cuando te mandaron a Londres, al colegio entonces yo seguí con mi búsqueda pero no daba resultado luego regresaste y bueno adoptaste a la señorita Candy, y lo demás ya lo sabes, a lo que quiero llegar es de que la señora Elroy y yo creemos que la bebe ósea tu hermana e la señorita Candy pero la señora Elroy aún lo duda aún que yo creo que sí lo es._

 _Alberth: claro que lo es George, yo lo se lo siento aquí en mi corazón, te das cuenta por eso desde que vi a Candy sentí un gran amor hacia ella, por eso la adopte, ella ha sido como mi hermanita menor- el se sentía emocionado y su corazón le decía que lo que George le decía era verdad- has lo que sea para convencer a la tía que es verdad es más, podemos tomar uno de los cabellos de Candy para hacerle una prueba de ADN, pero yo estoy seguro de que Candy es mi hermana._

 _Y así paso mandaron hacer una prueba de ADN que dio positiva, la tía abuela estaba muy Feliz de haber descubierto que su nieta perdida al fin había aparecido._  
 _Por eso cuando Candy regreso hablo con ella y le contó de su verdadera identidad y la historia del accidente de sus padres, al principio no lo creí pero Alberth la convenció de que todo era real,juntos se fueron a la mansión de Chicago donde ahora vivía._  
 _Mansión, en la actualidad_  
 _Eran las 10 de la mañana y Candy dormía plácidamente en su habitación, en eso Dorothy entro corrió las cortinas que daban al balcón y se acercó a la cama_

 _Dorothy: Candy...candy! Despierta la señora Elroy nos atara a las 2 si no bajas en 10 minutos_

 _Candy: mmmm que? 10 MINUTOS!? Santo cielo lo olvidé por completo, hay como puedo ser tan torpe- exclamaba la chica mientras se desvestía y se adentraba al tocador_  
 _Poco después estaba saliendo con su bata y una toalla en el cabello, se adentró a su guardarropa que era enorme, en el tenía más de 20 pares de zapatos, pantalones, vestidos chaquetas, tenía de todo gracias a que su querido hermanó la adoraba y cada mes su linda hermana mayor Alice la mama de Archie y Stear le manda ropa y zapatos de sus viajes, y como no consentir a su hermanita si era encantadora Candy a sus 20 años era toda una hermosa y educada dama gracias a la Tía abuela que la había mandado a tomar un sin fin de clases que Candy acepto por no ser descortés con ella, las pecas habían desaparecido de su cara, su pelo caí en enormes bucles hasta la cintura había dejado sus coletas para darle rienda suelta a su cabello, su cuerpo era el que más cambios había experimentado gracias a que iba al Gimnasio tenía unas curvas matadoras, labios finos pero carnosos nariz respingada y hermosa y una mirada verde llena de dulzura era la envidia de muchas mujeres en la alta sociedad._  
 _En eso encontró un vestido color crema con bordados de flores negras en la parte de abajo y arriba, con un listón que enmarcaba su bien defina cintura le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tomó unos tacones Manolo blahnik negros se peinó y secó el pelo se colocó una diadema y el juego de aretes y collar de azabache que le regalo Archie y bajo como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _Candy: lo siento...lo siento...lo siento mi teléfono no sonó la alarma y me quede dormida- decía mientras le daba un enorme beso a su tía._

 _Elroy: hay que voy hacer contigo Candice Marie Andrew- decía la señora que por más que quisiera no podía estar enojada con ella- bien tenemos mucho que hacer mi niña, hay que ir con paolo por el vestido que te pondrás esta noche, no todos los días se cumplen 20 años no es así?- diciendo esto la abrazo y le deseó lo mejor a su nieta consentida._

 _Archie: valla no la acapares sólo para ti tía_

 _Candy: jajajaja no seas celoso que hay Candy para todos - dijo ella acercándose a los brazos que le extendía su querido Elegante_

 _Stear: ok ya basta Archie la vas a asfixiar- diciendo esto se acerco a su querida Candy y le dio un abrazo deseándole lo mejor del mundo_

 _Alberth: sí bueno. Me avisan cuando mi querida hermanita este disponible para poder darle su abrazo y regalo jajajaja creo que te quieren asfixiar y eso que no a empezado la fiesta que la tía tiene preparada_

 _Elroy: William !_

 _Alberth: que? Yo sólo digo la verdad- decía con cara de inocente, se acercó a su hermana le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo cuán importante era para el y que agradecía mucho a Dios por haberla regresado a sus vidas_

 _Candy: hay Alberth me aras llorar, gracias, gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos los quiero mucho_

 _Alberth: bien ahora te daré tu regalo- se empezó a buscar algo en el saco y después de unos segundos apareció una cajita con un pequeño listón, y se lo entrego a Candy_

 _Candy tomó la cajita y la abrió, sus ojos estaban un tanto confundidos por lo que se hallaba dentro de la cajita_

 _Candy: una llave con mi nombre? No es una de tus bromas verdad!?_

 _Alberth: jajajaja no es sólo un llave pequeña, es la llave de tu nuevo automóvil vamos está afuera_

 _Candy: en serio!? - emocionada siguió a Alberth, cuando llego lo vio un Ferrari 458 Italia black_ _con aros platinados, Candy no lo podía creer cuando le dijo a su hermano que le comprará un Ferrari no lo decía enserio sólo estaba molestando pero al parecer el se lo tomo muy en serio_

 _Candy: por todos los cielos Alberth no lo puedo creer cuando dije que quería un Ferrari no pensé que lo tomarías en serio, ahora entiendo tu insistencia por que sacara mi permiso de conducir gracias- dijo corriendo hacia el y abrazándolo efusivamente_

 _Alberth: no es nada pequeña tu sabes que te adoro y haría lo que fuera por mi pequeña niña, a demás todos tenemos autos en esta casa no? ya era tiempo de que tu tambien tubieras uno no por nada Stear es el socio mayoritario de Ferrari_

 _Elroy: ustedes me quieren matar verdad? William como se te ocurre que Candy ande en ese carro del demonio acaso no piensas en su seguridad!? que tal si en eso se sale de control o algo asi- dijo la tia con cara de panico_

 _Alberth: relajare tía, además a Candy le encanta mírale su rostro y ella será muy cuidadosa, no es así pequeña?_

 _Candy: ah? Sí claro- Candy estaba tan emocionada por que ya no tendría que estarla llevando y trayendo en chofer de la familia, le gustaba mucho ser independiente_

 _Archie: bien gatita por que no damos un paseo, te parece ?_

 _Stear: si hay que ir a estrenar este bebe- decia stear mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos al capo-por cierto yo asesore a Alberth de que lo comprara así que dame un poco de crédito_

 _Elroy: que paseó ni que nada, Candice y yo ya tenemos planes, además ustedes se tienen que preparar para la fiesta hoy todos serán presentados formalmente ante la sociedad tendremos un invitado muy especial asi que espero que se comporten_

 _Nooooo fue la exclamación que salió de la boca de los cuatro con cara de sufrimiento_

 _Alberth: pero tía que tanto debes hacer con Candy, sólo llama a paolo y a las estilistas que vengan y asunto areglado, te queremos tía estaremos aquí antes de las 4 ok adiosito_  
 _Y diciendo esto salieron corriendo, decidieron llevarse 2 autos ya que no cabían en uno sólo, el de Candy y Stear, el de stear era un Ferrari california T color gris._

 _Candy sintio la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo cuando escucho el rugido de su nuevo bebe como ella le empezo a decir, y magicamente se ensendio la radio a lo cual candy le conecto su Iphone para escuchar musica, en menos de un segundo empezo a sonar Me & the rhythm de selena gomez, candy pego un grito de emocion al escuchar el sonido de las bocinas y asi piso el acelerador dejando atras a una preocupada tia abuela_

 _Alberht: Oye mas despaciopequeña quiero llegar vivo al Woodfield Mall, iremos de compras por tu cumpleaños y luego almorzaremos te parece?_

 _Candy: Claro aun que creo que ustes me estan mal acostumbrando a ser una compradora compulsiva_

 _Alberth: jajajaja no es para tanto solo seran unas cuantas cosas_

 _Candy: si tu lo dices jajaja_

 _pasaron 20minutos y afin llegaron, encontraron estacionamientos juntos disponibles, tomaron el ascensor del sotano y llegaron al primer nivel_

 _Candy: Ok a Archie literalmente se le acaban de ir los ojos jajajaja_

 _Archie: Vamos candy no hay tiempo que perder hay que ir a todas las tiendas_

 _Candy: mmm si claro, con lo que me gusta comprar_

 _Alberth: No seas aguafiestas miren quiene esta alla, otra compradora compulsiva al igual que Archie_

 _Era Eliza que estaba comprando en Chanel, Eliza, Neil y Candy se llevaban mejor que nunca, al principio a Eliza y Neil les costo aceptar que candy era una verdadera Andrew pero al final no les quedo de otra despues de una severa amenaza por parte de la tia abuela y Alberht y empezaron a hablar mas seguido con Candy, alli Eliza se dio cuenta de que candy no era tan insoportable como ella creia, a las 2 semanas de salir de paseo y hablar ya eran inseparables, gracias al cielo se habia tomado un cariño como de hermanas y los Legan y los Andrew agradecia mucho que eso hubiera pasado_

 _Candy: Eliza_

 _Eliza: Candy, querida Feliz cumpleaños, mira el vetido se te ve hermoso- Decia Eliza quien se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo- me alegra que lo usaras en este dia tan especial, Hola chicos que gusto que nos encontraramos aqui no?_

 _Todos: si_

 _Archie: Oye Eliza que tiendas has visitado?_

 _Neil: Tantas que no las podria contar con los dedos de mis manos y pies- decia Neil con cara e sufirmiento mientras ayudaba a su hermana con las bolsas_

 _Todos explotaron a carcajadas_

 _Neil: Candy felicidades por tu cumpleaños numero 20- decia mientras le daba un abrazo que casi la asfixio_

 _Candy: Valla creo que hoy todos me quieren asfixiar jajaja_

 _Archie: Bien vamos que se nos acaba el tiempo- dicia mientras tomaba de brazo a candy_

 _asi pasaron la mañana comprando y embromando a Eliza y Archie quienes arrazaban con todo, a las 2 de la tarde decidieron regresar a la mansion para tomar el almuerzo con la tia y no preocuparla mas._

 _Alas 5 de la tarde los invitados empezaban a llegar a la mansion, candy se estaba dando los ultimos retoques llebaba un vestido largo verde esmeralda con corte en v y un ecota muy pronunciado en la espalda que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la espalda baja, unos tacones loubotin en el mismo tono que el vestido, el pelo lo llebaba recogido en un peinado estilo romano con una diadema de diamantes, en joyeria llevba un conjunto de Perhiasan Zamrud de esmeraldas y un aquillaje sencillo y natural._

 _despues de unos minutos candy bajaba al salon de baile al lado de Alberth todos los presentes estaban admirados por la belleza de la Joven, la tia abuela dio a conocer la identidad de la cabeza de los andry y la de la joven que lo acompañaba, asi iba transcuriiendo la noche, la tia abuela llego por candy y alberth que estaban platicando muy amenamente con Annie, Archie, Stear y Paty_

 _Elroy: Candice William, venga quiero presentarles a unos invitados muy especiales, Duque es un gran honor que haya aceptado la invitacion ellos son mis nietos Candice y William, Chicos el es el Duque de Gradchester_

 _Candy quedo en shock al escuchar aquel nombre, esto no era posible, que hacia el alli, en america en su fiesta._


	4. Insoportable

_New York_

 _A todo velocidad rugia por las calles de la ciudad un Lamborghini Aventador rojo, el conductor sin duda tenia prisa, lo que las personas no sabian era la lucha interna que llevaba por dentro, los constantes reclamos de su suegra simplemente eran insoportables, muchos lo admiraban y algunos deseaban hasta tener la vida que el tenia, pero en serio no querian tener que unirse toda su vida a una persona que no amaban y que con el tiempo se habia convertido en una insoportable mujer que cada momento que podia lo llamaba para ver que era lo que hacia con quien andaba y a que hora la iria a visitar, esos eran los constantes reproche por parte de su prometida, una mujer que se habia convertido en su pesadilla y que siempre queria controlarle la vida._

 _Maldita la hora que prometio cuidar a esa mujer, el corazon de el simplemente ya no aguantaba mas todo lo que le pasaba era insoportable, desde que la dueña de sus pensamientos lo dejo y se llevo con ella su corazon y todos sus sueños, los deceos de vivir en el habian muerto su tristeza la escondia en una mascara de frialdad, el simplemente no dejaba mostrar lo que sentia, por otra parte no habia podido dormir muy bien pues en una semana tenia el estreno de una nueva obra, Otelo la cual le absorbia el dia y por la noche su prometida se encargaba de fastidiarlo todas estas eran las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Terry, despues de 20 minutos estaciono en una mansion estilo victoriana y bajo_

 _Mucama: Joven Terrence que alegria verlo, pase por favor su madre lo espera en la sala_

 _Terry: Gracias Lucie_

 _Terry camino atravez de la mansion la cual era muy elegante y lujusa, Eleanor era muy buena decorando, Terry en estos años habia cambiado mucho el pelo lo tenia un poco mas abajo de los hombros, estaba mas alto, el porte de todo un caballero ingles y tenia un cuerpo digno de un dios griego, eran los resultados de un constante entrenamiento de kick boxing se habia vuelto un habito, era todo un gala_ _n,_ _apuesto y ademas un actor muy famoso, las chicas morian por el ._

 _Eleanor: Terry, hijo que bueno que llegaste el vuelo en el que viene tu padre acaba de aterrizar ya mande a charles por el_

 _Terry: Bien, por que viene hasta hoy?_

 _Eleañor: Tengo entendido que lo invitaron a una fiesta muy importante ayer en chicago y ademas tenia unos negocios que realizar alla_

 _Chicago se decia terry_

 _Eleanor: estas bien hijo?_

 _Terry : eh? si claro, solo estaba pensando en lo mucho han cambiado las cosas con mi padre, ahora que se_ _divorció_ _de la cara de cerdo, todo esta bien, mi_ _relación_ _con el mejoro y bueno tu sabes._

 _Eleanor: si cariño, me alegro de que las cosas hayan cambiado para bien- decia Eleanor que estaba un poco_ _nerviosa_ _, pues ya tenia 10 años de no ver al que fue su gran amor_ _, los años la habían puesto más hermosa, ella era alta su cabello Rubio le llegaba a la cintura, tenía el cuerpo de una joven de 20 años, a pesar de su edad se miraba muy joven._

 _Terry: mama me escuchas?_

 _Eleanor: que!? Lo siento hijo que decías_

 _Terry: que tengo hambre, ojalá y mi padre no tarde tanto!_

 _Eleanor: jajaja ah por cierto, ya viste el periódico podría interesarte la portada_

 _Terry tomó el periódico de la mesita y se sentó en uno de los sofás, lo que vio le sorprendió mucho y se quedo sin palabras, la imagen que figuraba en la portada era de una de las fiestas más importantes que había habido ayer en Chicago rápidamente abrió el periódico y busco la noticia que decía así: Candice Mary Andrew la hermosa hermana del magnate William Alberth Andrew celebro a lo grande sus 20 años, muchas celebridades se hicieron presentes para felicitar a la bella dama, entre ellos estuvo presenté el Duque de Grandchester quien al parecer se la paso de lo mejor, le deseamos un feliz cumpleaños a la señorita Candy y esperamos seguir teniendo más noticias de ella._

 _Terry volvió a ver la foto de la portada en ella estaban Alberth, Candy y su padre muy sonrientes- estas tan hermosa mi amor, has cambiado tanto eres toda una mujer hermosa, como quisiera tenerte en mis brazos y besarte se decía Terry cuando de repente alguien le saco de sus pensamientos_

 _Richard: Es muy hermosa_

 _Terry: si que lo es, me hubiera encantado estar en tu lugar, que gusto verte- dijo abrazando a su padre, estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo, por que aun que no lo admitiera lo extrañaba_

 _Richard: A mi tambien me da mucho gusto verte hijo, mira como creciste eres todo un hombre, muy guapo y tienes el indudable porte de todo un Gradchester_

 _Terry: No es para tanto papa, que tal stuvo el viaje_

 _Richard: Vamos hijo eso no es lo que quieres saber, anda pregunta- puede que los años pasaran pero Richard conocia como la palma de su mano a su hijo y sabia que eso no era lo que el queria saber- se que quieres saber de ella_

 _Terry: Como esta? esta con alguien? te dijo algo de mi ? anda dime y no me ocultes nada_

 _Richard: Valla son muchas preguntas las que me haces hijo, ella esta muy bien aun que el brillo de sus ojos desaparecio, no esta con nadie y pues cuando baile con ella y le contaba tus travesuras sonreia como una chiquilla muy hermosa, me dijo que aun no te ha podido olvidar pero que eres un imposible, sabes hijo se me hace algo tonto que ustedes amandose esten separados y por lo que veo tu no eres muy feliz_

 _Terry: Ojala fuera tan simple, no soy feliz pero le prometi a ella que le cumpliria a Susana, ahhh! hablando del rey de roma... sii... no Su! no estoy enojado...que!? pues claro que estoy en casa de mi madre... no como crees no voy a molestar a mi madre por una de tus estupideces... sabes que Susana estoy cansado y tengo muchas cosas que hacer hablaremos mañana-dijo cortando el telefono y poniendo su mano izquierda en su cabeza, esa mujer un dia me va a matar se decia asi mismo._

 _Richard: Si se nota que es una insufrible no?_

 _Terry: Ni que lo digas jajajaja_

 _Eleanor: Bien caballeros la mesa esta servida- decia mientras se ponia nerviosa por las miradas que le lanzaba Richard, en que estaba pensando, aun lo amo se decia, y como no amarlo si fue y siempre sera mi primer y unico amor._

 _Richard: Claro, me permites- Dijo tomandola del brazo sin esperar respuesta de ella, sonrio de oreja a oreja su plan de conquista estaba funcionando, esta vez no se daria por vencido, lucharia por lo que no lucho en su juventud, por el amor de su vida_

 _asi transcurrio la noche entre risas y historias de la infancia de Terry_

 _Chicago_

 _Mientras tanto una joven en su habitacion recordaba lo que habia pasado ayer por la noche mientras escuchaba musica en su Iphone 6s_

 _Flashback_

 _Richard: Valla nunca espere que la cumpleañera fueras tu Candy_

 _Elroy: Como ustedes se conocian?_

 _Richard: Asi es mi lady, conoci a Candy en londres fue la mejor amiga de mi hijo Terrence en el internado_

 _Elroy: Valla que pequeño es el mundo no es asi candy...Candy estas bien_

 _Candy: eh? si claro tia, Duque es un placer volver a verlo nunca espere encontrar lo en mi fiesta- decia saliendo de su trance, aun no lo creia_

 _Alberth: Que placer conocerlo por fin Sr. Richard- decia mientras le extendia la mano para saludarlo_

 _Richard: El placer es mio William no te importa que te llame asi verdad, y no me llamen Sr ni duque por favor solo diganme Richard si- decia dejando sorprendidos a los presentes_

 _Candy -Alberth: Muy bien jajajaja decian mientras rompian a carcajadas los 3, la tia abuela habia decidido ir y saludar a los demas pues ya estaba de sobra en la conversacion, le parecio excelente que sus nietos hablaran con alguien tan importante, es mas etaba complacida por la amistad de candy y el duque, poco despues empezo a tocar la orquesta_

 _Richard: William me permites bailar esta pieza con la hermosa cumpleañera_

 _Alberth: Claro_

 _Hizo una reverencia a candy la cual correspondio de igual manera y empezaron a bailar_

 _Richard: Dejame decirte que te has convertido en toda una dama y muy hermosa por cierto, aun que sabes me entristece saber que la relacion que sostenias con mi hijo se haya acabado por un capricho de una niña que no merecia su atencion_

 _Candy: Gracias Richard, no... no es tan facil... ella se iba a suicidar por que amaba a terry... y yo no hubiera podido vivir sabiendo que ella murio por mi culpa- decia mientras se le quebraba la voz_

 _Richard: Dime algo candy, tu crees que alguien que ama a Terry, hubiera amenazado con suicidarse y lo hubiera obligado a casarse sabiendo que Terry a quien ama es a alguien mas?_

 _Candy: No claro que no, fui una tonta verda-decia con voz llorosa, mientras una lagrima se escapaba por uno de sus ojos, pero no llego a caer por que Richard la limpio_

 _Richard: No fuiste ninguna tonta querida, solo no tomaste la mejor decicion, no le preguntaste a terry que era lo que el queria, el esta sufriendo mucho sabes, pero no vine a ponerte triste querida, vine a tratar de arreglar algunas cosas y una de ellas es acabar la absurda relacion de mi hijo con esa mujer, Susana se ha convertido en una mujer insoportable y controladora, es muy frivola y solo le interesa ella misma, por eso quiero proponerte un trato..._

 _FindeFlashback_

 _Candy no podia creer aun que el papa del amor de su vida le fuera a ayudar, aun que a ella le parecia algo lejano pero daria todo por ver a terry tan solo por un dia, eso le bastaba._

 _New York_

 _En una casa a las afueras de la ciudad se estacionaba un elegante chrysler 300 negro, y de el descendia un hombre muy elegante_

 _Richard: Buenos dias, se encuentran las Marlow?_

 _Mucama: Si pase por favor ellas estan esperando en la sala_

 _Richard: Gracias_

 _Señora Marlow: Duque de Gradchester que honor tenerlo de visita, pase por favor tome asiento, quiere algo de beber, ahora mismo pedire a la mucama que prepare el te, supongo que vendra a hablar sobre los preparativos de la boda no es asi? ella es mi hija susana saluda hija- pero no pudo por que el duque la detuvo con su mano_

 _Richard: Se equivoca señora mi visita no es por la boda ni por socializar tampoco, he venido a ponerle fin a esta absurda y enfermiza relacion que mi hijo sostiene por capricho con esta jovencita, creeame señorita Marlow le estare eternamente agradecido a usted por salvarle la vida a mi hijo Terrence pero no se puede casar con usted, por que el desde pequeño esta comprometido con alguien mas y que es de nuestra clase social y Terrence como primogenito es el siguiente en tomar mi lugar como Duque- decia Richard sin ninguna atencion en especial por ellas se portaba frio y lejano como solia comportarse con las personas que le desagradaban, sabia que eran unas arpias que les interesaba solo su bienestar- asi que espero que entienda, ustedes no pueden obligar a mi hijo a nada, yo les estare pasando una buena suma cada mes, no tendran que preocuparse por nada, y dejeme advertirle señorita marlow no intente suicidarse o intentar manipular a mi hijo, por que tomare cartas en el asunto y la encerrare en un hospital psiquiatrico, recuerde que tengo mucho poder y no dudare en ningun momento en usarlo, bien eso era todo mi abogado se pondra en contacto con ustedes, ah si claro, este es el primer cheque, los demas llegaran cada mes, espero que mi hijo este libre de este circo para hoy en la tarde ya que es muy infeliz a su lado, que pasen un feliz dia-dijo saliendo sin darles tiempo de reaccionar_

 _Susana: Que demonios, pero mama que voy a hacer ahora, Terrence tiene que ser mio, yo lo amo el no puede estar con nadie mas que no sea yo, no me importa lo que haya dicho ese señor el tiene que ser mio a como de lugar_

 _Señora Marlow: No susana ya no mas, ya me canse de tus caprichos, no te cumplire ni uno solo, acaso no escuchaste lo que ese hombre dijo, amenazo con mandarte a un manicomio con los loquitos hija, por favor entiende ese hombre pertenece a la nobleza, no podemos contra el, esta misma tarde terminaras con ese muchacho y viviremos con el dinero que nos mande su padre, y no quiero una negativa de tu parte, por que es mas yo misma te mandare al loquero!_

 _Susana no podia creer lo que le decia su madre, mientra lloraba con furia, terminaria con terrence pero si no era para ella no seria de nadie, ninguna tendria el amor de Terrence Grandchester primero muerta se decia mientras se encerraba en su habitacion._

 ** _Hola chicas aquí esta otro capitulo mas, gracias por sus Reviews por sus favs y Follows espero y me acompañen hasta el final y pues que les digo, la Gusanita se trae algo entre manos jajajaja, nos leemos pronto besos_**


	5. Secretos Y Sorpresas

_**Edimburgo**_

 _En una mansión a la orilla del lago se encontraba un joven rubio de cabellera corta ojos celestes como el cielo alto y fornido, de muy buen parecer, tenía aproximadamente 23 años, su mirada se veía perdida en el azul del lago sus pensamientos lo atormentaban, ya estaba cansado de tantos secretos, lo único que quería era regresar a la vida que tenía antes de que todo esto empezara, él no quería más mentiras simplemente ya estaba cansado de todo, recordaba aquellos tiempos que solía montar libremente por los campos sin temor de que alguien lo reconociera, así estaba perdido en su mundo cuando unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

 _Anthony: Adelante_

 _Elroy: Hola hijo, que tal estas?_

 _Anthony: Ja! Que como estoy, pues bien eso creo- dijo con un poco de burla y sarcasmo en su voz_

 _Elroy: ahh! Anthony ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces pero hoy te traigo muy buenas noticias-decía la señora mayor mientras sonreía- William ya sabe sobre lo del accidente, al principio se molestó mucho conmigo pero luego que le explique mis razones entendió, sé que ya estás cansado y aburrido de estar aquí, pero recuerda que hace 5 años despertaste y perdiste la memoria, y ahora que la recuperaste hace unas semanas, el doctor pidió reposo para ti, así que te pediré que aguardes una semana más, yo estaré contigo hasta que partamos a Chicago, mira ya tengo los boletos_

 _Anthony: Es en serio? Quieres decir que ya no tendré que estar acá?_

 _Elroy: Así es mi niño- sonreía porque al fin tendría a todos sus nietos juntos, no podría estar más que feliz_

 _Anthony estaba muy feliz pues al fin le habían traído buenas noticias, por sin regresaría con su familia, los extrañaba mucho aun recordaba su accidente y las razones por las cuales le había explicado la tía abuela que no podía presentarse como que si nada ante su familia..._

 _Flashback_

 _Anthony: ahh me duele mucho la cabeza_

 _Elroy: Anthony que pasa, Anthony!- dijo antes de verlo desvanecer- Lucrecia llama al doctor, rápido_

 _Lucrecia: si señora_

 _Elroy: George, ayúdame a subir a Anthony a su habitación_

 _George: Si señora_

 _George era el único que sabía que Anthony estaba vivo pues él le había ayudado a guardar el secreto a la señora Elroy, después de que pasaron 15 minutos llego el Doctor Gerard, y atendió a Anthony, le explico a los presentes que el desmayo y la jaqueca que habían atacado al joven era normal, ya que era posible que hubiera recuperado la memoria, después de que lo reviso Anthony empezó a abrir los ojos_

 _Anthony: En dónde estoy?_

 _Gerard: Anthony me puedes decir que es lo que recuerdas?_

 _Anthony: Recuerdo que era la presentación de Candy ante la familia, y ella y yo cabalgábamos cuando una zorra se me cruzaron, luego caí y lo demás ya no lo recuerdo, que paso?_

 _Gerard: Bien, Anthony tuviste un accidente, te caíste de tu caballo, te golpeaste la cabeza y eso provoco que entraras en coma, pasaste 5 años en coma y cuando despertaste, perdiste la memoria pasaste así 2 años y medio, es un milagro que estés vivo muchacho_

 _Anthony no podía creer lo que el doctor le acababa de decir, simplemente era increíble se había perdido 7 años de su vida_

 _Gerard: Bien tendrás que guardar reposo por lo menos un mes, nada de hacer cosas peligrosas ok, bien eso es todo estaremos en contacto, vendré la próxima semana para ver cómo sigue_

 _Elroy: Esta bien Doctor, muchas gracias por su ayuda, George acompaña al doctor, Anthony y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar_

 _Anthony: Ya lo creo tia, donde están los chicos quiero verlos- decía con una gran sonrisa en los labios_

 _Elroy: Me temo que eso no será posible querido, veras lo que te tengo que decir es muy difícil para mí no sé cómo explicarte lo_

 _Anthony: Anda tía abuela dímelo ya de una vez, no quiero mentiras_

 _Elroy: Bien...veras el día del accidente como ya te conto el doctor entraste en coma...y pues te hicimos pasar por muerto...por qué no quería que los chicos sufrieran por estar pensando en cuando despertarías, créeme lo hice por tu bien querido, no quería verlos sufrir- decía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente_

 _Anthony: Pero...ah! Valla esto es demasiado, ya no llore mas tía, entiendo sus razones pero eso quiere decir que para todos yo estoy muerto?_

 _Elroy: Así es, quisiera que todo fuera diferente, pero lo solucionaremos, hablare con William y él nos ayudara, para que entiendan los chicos_

 _Anthony: Cierto, tía abuela como esta Candy?_

 _Elroy: Bueno eso es otra larga historia- la tía abuela le comenzó a relatar cómo habían descubierto que Candy era una verdadera Andrew y el parentesco que ahora tenía con ella_

 _Anthony: Cielos esto sí que es una sorpresa, con razón Candy se parecía tanto a mi madre, sabes tía en un tiempo yo llegue a pensar que sentía amor por Candy una amor así como de pareja, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era un amor como de hermanos, supongo que es el llamado de la sangre_

 _Elroy: Así es querido, sabes ella está muy hermosa y le encantara saber que etas vivo, al igual que los chicos están muy tristes, ni siquiera les gusta ir a la mansión de las rosas porque les recuerda a ti_

 _Anthony: Quiero regresar cuanto antes tía_

 _Elroy: así será querido, así será!_

 _FinDeFlashBack_

 _Elroy: estas bien querido?_

 _Anthony: Eh!? Si claro solo estaba recordando algunas cosas, por cierto tía para cuando están los boletos?_

 _Elroy: Están para el 22 de mayo_

 _Anthony: Esta bien esperare un poco más_

 _ **New York**_

 _Esa tarde Terry había salido tempano de los ensayos así que decidió que era mejor ir a visitar a Susana ya que lo estaría llamando como loca si no llegaba aunque le había sorprendido mucho no haber recibido ninguna llamada de su insufrible prometida_

 _Karen: Grandchester_

 _Terry: Valla Klaise, me asustaste acaso no te dijeron que Halloween es en Octubre, o cierto es tu cara jajajaja- explotaba a carcajadas mientras se daba a la fuga_

 _Karen: Como dices!? Ven acá estúpido insufrible te daré tu merecido_

 _Terry: Que? Ni loco jajajaja_

 _Karen: ahh! Me doy por vencida corres muy rápido, a donde vas, que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo hace tiempo que no salimos a molestar, vamos a tomar unas copas, o ya se vamos al cine, la enclenca de Susana no te da vida amigo tienes que salir más seguido, como en los viejos tiempos_

 _Terry: Que más quisiera yo, pero si no la voy a ver me mata, oye te propongo algo mejor, mi padre vino ayer por la tarde y mi madre hará una cena en su honor y el de mi hermano que viene hoy así que por que no vienes a casa?_

 _Karen: Bien, me parece, oye tienes otro hermano, digo es que solo me has contado de tus hermanos de la vieja cara de cerdo_

 _Terry: jajajaja no, es uno de mis medios hermanos, es el mayor su nombre es Richard como mi padre, tiene 18 años, gracias a Dios mis hermanos no se parecen en nada a la vieja cara de cerdo, son todos unos Grandchester jajaja_

 _Karen: Valla que alivio, por lo que escucho te llevas bien con ellos no?_

 _Terry: si, más que todo con Richi, él fue como mi mejor amigo cuando la señora esa me maltrataba, él siempre me defendía de su madre sin importarle lo que le dijera después, creo que en el fondo detesta a su madre jajajajaja_

 _Karen: Eres muy malo Terry jajajaja_

 _Terry: solo digo la verdad, sabes que mejor ven conmigo a traer a mi hermano, solo pasare con Susana a decirle que tengo cosas que hacer_

 _Karen: Esta bien pero ni pienses que bajare a la casa de esa bruja, te esperare en el auto, por cierto me dejaras conducirlo alguna vez_

 _Terry: Obvio que te quedaras en el auto, y ni loco jamás te dejaría conducir a mi bebe_

 _Karen: Bien tendré que comprarme uno_

 _Pronto se encaminaron al auto de Terry y el condujo lo más pronto posible en 10 minutos ya estaban en casa de Susana_

 _Terry: Bien no tardo, ni se te ocurra bajar los vidrios ok ya sabes que estamos en aguas peligrosas_

 _Karen: si entiendo ahora ve, que solo de estar en este lugar me da miedo_

 _Terry estaba a punto de tocar cuando la madre de Susana apareció y lo invito a pasar_

 _Señora Marlow: Susana tiene algo que decirle en unos minutos bajara_

 _Terry: Bien_

 _En eso Susana estaba descendiendo por las escaleras a pesar de que su casa no era enorme era muy bonita por dentro, desde el accidente Susana había optado por usar faldas largas con tops ya que se sentía más cómoda usando la prótesis así, esta vez había optado por usar una falda negra con un top que enmarcaba muy bien sus pechos, llevaba el pelo suelto, el hecho de que hubiera perdido una pierna no significaba que no pudiera verse bien, en realidad la rubia era hermosa y poseedora de una buena figura pero su carácter y altanería la hacían verse amargada y sin gracia._

 _Susana: Terry que bueno que vienes temprano, tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo-decía de lo más serena y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

 _Terry: Bien pero que sea rápido porque no tengo mucho tiempo Su_

 _Susana: Créeme esto te interesa no hay por qué ponerse rudos- Su actitud hacia ella la molestaba mucho pero tendría que aguantarse y seguir con la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, tenía que aparentar que todo estuviera bien- Veras Terry me he dado cuenta de que lo nuestro no puede seguir por que tú no has llegado a sentir amor por mí y solo nos estamos haciendo daño así que te devuelvo tu libertad, y no te preocupes por mí, mis terapias ya terminaron hace tiempo y no necesito más dinero así que no tendrás por qué preocuparte_

 _Terry: Estas hablando en serio o es otra de tus sarcásticas bromas- No lo podía creer acaso ella le estaba cediendo la libertad que el tanto deseaba_

 _Susana: Pero claro que estoy hablando en serio, yo ya no puedo más con esto, así que eres libre se feliz Terry, lo único que quiero es que me perdones por haberte hecho perder tu tiempo y por mi actitud hacia ti, crees que podrás perdonarme y ser mi amigo- mientras le extendía la mano como señal de que estaba arrepentida_

 _Terry: yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Su, y por supuesto que podemos ser amigos-Tomo la mano extendida de la rubia para sellar el pacto de amigos_

 _Susana: Terry no sabes lo que esto significa para mí eres muy gentil, pero ya no te quito más tu tiempo porque veo que llevas prisa, gracias por todo_

 _Terry: Hasta pronto Susi_

 _Y así salió Terry rumbo a su auto, mientras que Susana tenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro_

 _Ja! pobre tonto callo redondito, cree que lo dejare que sea feliz con alguien más, estas equivocado Terrence Grandchester te arrepentirás de no haberme amado como yo lo merecía ahora sabrás de lo que es capaz Susana Marlow eso te lo aseguro pensaba la rubia que tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana_

 _Señora Marlow: Estas bien Susi?_

 _Susana: Si mama, veras me di cuenta de que el padre de Terry tenía razón si vieras la cara de felicidad que llevaba, si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es porque es tuyo, si no nunca lo fue- ella sabía que de ahora en adelante tenía que ser cuidadosa con su madre ya que ella la había amenazado también_

 _Señora Marlow: Muy bien mi niña estoy muy orgullosa de ti_

 _Susana: Gracias mama, ahora si me disculpas me iré a recostar un momento- su plan aún estaba comenzando no de balde fue una gran actriz, sabia como comportase ante los demás_

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad**_

 _Terry: Mira allí viene mi hermano- decía señalando a un joven de 18 años alto algo delgado pero fornido, se parecía un poco a Terry solo que tenía el cabello corto y castaño, sus ojos eran avellanados, cuando sonreía se le formaba unos preciosos hoyuelos sin duda alguna no parecía hijo de la señora cara de cerdo, era muy apuesto tenía el porte de todo un Grandchester_

 _Richi: Hermano que alegría volver a verte, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos- envolvió a su hermano en un abrazo, estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo_

 _Terry: Lo mismo digo yo, mírate sin duda alguna eres todo un ronpe corazones no jajajaja, mira te presento a una amiga, ella es Katherine Klaise_

 _Richi: Valla es todo un honor mi lady-decía tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en ella_

 _Karen: Valla si eres todo un galante puedes llamarme Karen, porque no puedes ser más como tu hermano Terry_

 _Richi: Esta bien, pero tú me dirás Richi ok_

 _Terry: hay Klaise tu siempre soñando, mejor vamos aun que tendrán que ir un poco apretados porque mi auto es solo para dos personas, oye por cierto y tu equipaje no me saldrás con que esa mochilita es todo lo que traes o sí?_

 _Richi: Claro que no mi padre traía mi equipaje, que gracioso Terrence_

 _Terry: Oh, bien vamos que tengo que pasar dejado a Karen, y Eleonor debe estar furiosa porque aún no hemos llegado_

 _Diciendo esto se encaminaron al auto de Terry, a él se le veía tan feliz porque según él era libre, pero no sabía lo que cierta rubia estaba tramando_

 _ **Chicago**_

 _En una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad unos jóvenes se encontraban degustando de una magnifica y exquisita cena_

 _Candy: A donde dijiste que fue la tía abuela Alberth_

 _Alberth: No te lo dije pequeña, pero te lo diré ella fue a visitar a unas amigas a escocia, ya sabes cómo es ella_

 _Archie: Si así es la tía, un día la vez y al siguiente quien sabe_

 _Stear: Concuerdo contigo hermano, oye Candy por cierto que relicario tan bonito el que cargas nunca lo había visto es nuevo?_

 _Candy: Oh gracias Stear, veras el padre de Terry me lo regalo, aunque al principio me iba a regalar algo diferente, pero cuando vio que era yo la que cumplía años me dio este relicario_

 _Archie: se ve que es muy antiguó_

 _Candy: Así es, el duque me dijo que era de la madre de Terry pero que antes perteneció a una de sus antepasados, al principio no quise recibirlo pero el insistió tanto que no me quedo de otra- el relicario era de plata en forma ovalada en la parte de enfrente tenía dos corazones uno era de zafiro y el otro era de esmeralda, el relicario se habría pues en una de las partes de adentro tenía una descripción la cual decía lo siguiente:_ _ **El amor no necesita ser entendido, solo necesita ser demostrado**_

 _Alberth: Me permites verlo?_

 _Candy: Claro_

 _En ese momento Alberth se acercó y lo abrió_

 _Alberth: Valla valla, ahora veo la razón de que te guste tanto, creo que al ver la imagen no te pudiste resistir verdad pequeña_

 _Candy estaba roja como un tomate_

 _Archie: Que imagen? Puedo ver- se acercó a ver y ahora todo era claro, era una pequeña foto del aristócrata como él le decía- mjm jajajaja cierto concuerdo contigo Alberth jajajaja_

 _Stear: vamos chicos no molesten a Candy, que esta tan roja que temo que le de fiebre o algo así jajajaja_

 _Candy: huy que malos son conmigo, no lo tome por eso simplemente me pareció de muy mal gusto no aceptar el regalo_

 _Archie: si como no jajajaja_

 _Así trascurrió la noche entre risas y bromas, ninguno de ellos a excepción de uno se esperaba lo que se venía en camino..._


	6. Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos

_Chicago_  
 _En una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad específicamente en una habitación se escuchaba como sonaba una hermosa melodía que estaba siendo tocada por dos amigas, una tocaba el cello y la otra el piano desde que la tía abuela le había pagado un sinfín de maestros para que se convirtiera en una señorita digna de admirar, entre esas clases estaban las de música, la tía le había contratado un gran maestro de música que le enseño a tocar, guitarra, piano, cello y violín que los tocaba a la perfección ya que había renunciado al hospital tenía tiempo de sobra y decidió que aprender a tocar estos instrumentos no era mala idea y que la ayudarían a distraerse un poco, ni en sus sueños más locos Candy se vio tocando algún instrumento pues pensaba que esas cosas eran solo para señoritas refinadas así como Annie, pero se equivocó pues ella en tan solo 3 años se había convertido en toda una dama hermosa y refinada, de la cual la tía abuela estaba muy orgullosa es más la adoraba._  
 _Annie: Valla Candy si te vieras tocando, eso estuvo muy bien deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, siempre soñé con algo así que las dos tocáramos juntas se siente tan bien_  
 _Candy: Vamos Annie no es para tanto tu tocaste muy bien, a mí también me encanta tocar así contigo, además la Op 33 es una de mis favoritas_  
 _Annie: si la mía también_  
 _Archie: Que bueno que le tome video así podrán verse, eso fue increíble chicas las felicito_  
 _Annie: Gracias cariño_  
 _Archie: Es todo un placer mi lady_  
 _Candy: Ok ya se están poniendo románticos y que horror aquí ya estoy de sobra y como dicen tres son multitud, adiosito_  
 _Alberth: Ya terminaron?_  
 _Candy: se supone que no pero llego Archie y bueno se pusieron todos románticos y tú sabes preferí darles un poco de privacidad_  
 _Alberth: Claro te entiendo, Archie es muy cariñoso_  
 _Candy: Demasiado diría yo, el otro día poco le falto para comerse a Annie_  
 _Alberth: jajajaja bien que te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín tengo algo que decirte_  
 _Candy: Bien te noto algo serio, ha de ser importante así que vamos_  
 _Pronto se encaminaron hacia el jardín, era enorme estaba adornado con estatuas rosas de colores que habían traído le Lakewood, tomaron asiento en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente_  
 _Candy: Bien que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir Alberth_  
 _Alberth: La tía abuela llamo, dijo que vendrá el lunes por la mañana_  
 _Candy: Eso es genial Alberth- decía feliz, pues desde su cumpleaños no veía a la tía- pero no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación, hay algo mas no es así, dime de una vez_  
 _Alberth: La tía no vendrá directamente aquí, nos reuniremos con ella en la mansión de New York, toda la familia viajara para allá_  
 _La cara de Candy paso de alegría a espanto, no, ella no quería ir allí hace 3 años se prometió que no regresaría a ese lugar, pero no podía hacer uno de sus desplantes la tía no se lo perdonaría, ahora sí que estaba metida en un gran problema, y obvio no podía quedarse sola, todos viajarían, tendría que arreglárselas para ir, tal vez no se encontraría con él, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba_  
 _Candy: Esta bien, no te preocupes por mí no hay problema si me sorprende un poco que no venga aquí pero si ella decidió que nos reunamos allá por mí no hay problema_  
 _Alberth: Segura, porque no quiero que mi querida hermanita se sienta incomoda_  
 _Candy: si muy segura, y cuando nos vamos?_  
 _Alberth: si eso era lo otro que quería decirte, nos vamos mañana por la mañana_  
 _Candy: Que? Y hasta ahora me lo dices, santo Dios Alberth, tengo que ir a arreglar mi equipaje, en serio que contigo no se puede- decía mientras se alejaba e iba directamente a su habitación_  
 _Annie: Oh veo que ya viniste te estaba ayudando a arreglar tu equipaje_  
 _Candy: Mujer que haría yo sin ti- decía abrazándola- un momento tú ya lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?_  
 _Annie: Buen es que Alberth me dijo que él te lo quería decir, yo también iré_  
 _Candy: Ok ya entiendo, al menos no iré sola qué bueno que vendrás, hay Annie solo espero que no lo vea_  
 _Annie: Hay Candy no digas esas cosas, si se llegan a encontrar y espero que lo hagan tu estarás lista y prométeme que intentaran arreglar las cosas_  
 _Candy: pero_  
 _Annie: Promételo!_  
 _Candy: Hay está bien, eres insufrible donde dejaste a la Annie tímida y linda_  
 _Annie: jajaja calla y mejor ayúdame, puedes poner algo de música_  
 _Candy: Claro- dijo sacando su IPhone y conectándolo a unas bocinas, en segundos se escuchaba la voz de Ellie Goulding cantando Lights_  
 _Annie: Me encanta esa canción, venga cantémosla_  
 _Candy: Bien jajaja_  
 _Así transcurrió la tarde, riendo empacando y cantando, el día llego todos corrían de un lado a otro se habían levantado muy temprano para terminar de empacar sus últimas pertenencias, pues al parecer no habían tenido tiempo gracias a cierto rubio que les aviso muy tarde.._

 _Alberth: Chicos hay que irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo, ya tendríamos que estar allá- gritaba mientras veía como todos los chicos bajaban- bien ya que todos están aquí es hora de irnos los Legan y Annie ya están esperando en el aeropuerto_  
 _Pronto subieron al auto que los transportaría, se hicieron media hora en llegar iban corriendo como locos por todos lados buscando la puerta que les tocaba, hasta que por fin llegaron._  
 _Archie: Solo espero que para la próxima el Jet privado de la familia esté disponible_  
 _Stear: Si eso espero_  
 _Candy: cállense los dos y apúrense que ya estamos cerca_  
 _Después de unos minutos llegaron y abordaron lo más rápido posible, sería un vuelo de 4 horas_  
 _New york_  
 _Candy: Uff al fin llegamos, oye Alberth en donde esta George_  
 _Alberth: Eso estoy tratando de averiguar pero, ahh! demonios mi teléfono se apagó, Candy linda me prestas el tuyo?_  
 _Candy: Claro, aquí tienes_  
 _Alberth: Gracias, aunque ya no será necesario, mira haya viene_  
 _George: Lamento mucho la tardanza, sus transportes ya están aquí_  
 _Eliza: Hay George que bueno que ya viniste estoy tan cansada_  
 _Neil: si quiero ir a dormir_  
 _Sarah Legan: Ya chicos ahora mejor empiecen a caminar_  
 _Candy: Sarah tiene razón andando queridos primos_  
 _Subieron a las camionetas que los llevarían al que sería su hogar por 2 semanas, después de media hora llegaron a los Hamptons estacionaron en una gran mansión con un portal de Rosas ya que por ser primavera el jardín estaba hermoso, obvio eran rosas de Lakewood, después de algunos segundos empezaron a descender de las camionetas se acomodaron en sus habitaciones y tomaron un buen descanso._  
 _Mientras tanto en otra mansión_  
 _Richi: Oye Terry ya viste, tienes nuevos vecinos_  
 _Terry: Que, donde?_  
 _Richi: halla mira-le señalo con un dedo una casa con un enorme portal de Rosas- hace rato vi que muchas personas descendían de unas camionetas, oye habían chicas muy lindas ahí_  
 _Terry: Ha ya veo, así que te gustaron las nuevas vecinas no ajajaja_  
 _Richi: No es que me gustaran pero, cielos sí que logran llamar la atención_  
 _Eleonor: Que tanto ven a esa casa chicos?_  
 _Terry: Veras Eleonor a Richi le gustaron las nuevas vecinas, sabes quiénes son?_  
 _Richi: yo solo dije que eran lindas_  
 _Eleonor: jajaja hay muchachos, pues para serte sincera cariño no sé quiénes son lo único que sé es que son una familia muy importante, esa casa solo la utilizan para vacacionar_  
 _Terry: Bueno habrá que conocerlos no_  
 _Richi: ya lo creo, oye porque no me llevas a terminar de conocer la ciudad_  
 _Terry: Esta bien, regresamos más tarde_  
 _Eleonor: está bien, vayan con cuidado_  
 _Terry-Richi: si_  
 _En algún lugar de la ciudad_  
 _Candy: que bueno que traje esta ropa hay un calor de los demonios_  
 _Eliza: si tienes razón, además te queda muy bien_  
 _Annie: me encantan tus shorts Eliza_  
 _Eliza: Gracias tú también te vez genial Annie_  
 _Las chicas andaban caminando por las calles de manhattan dejando a muchos con la boca abierta, Candy cargaba puesta una falda color coral arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de encaje blanca con cuello en v que dejaba ver su generosa pechonalidad y abajo una parte de su estómago bien definido en conjunto con unas zapatillas blancas y unos lentes de sol del color de su falda y que decir de su pelo esos risos rebeldes, Eliza portaba unos Shorts altos de lona con una blusa celeste que dejaba ver una parte de su espalda, su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y algunos rizos a los lados, unos keds celestes y unos lentes degradados, por otro lado Annie portaba una falda larga color blanca con un crop top de blanco con algunas rosas rosadas, era de tirantes con un zipper al frente y nos tacones corridos rosados y por supuesto su enorme cabello lacio lo llevaba suelto en conjunto con unos lentes de sol rosados, sin duda alguna eran la sensación_  
 _Eliza: bien chicas porque no nos sentamos a tomar algo_  
 _Annie: Bien yo sé dónde podemos comer algo rico_  
 _Candy: ok Annie pero que sea rápido si_  
 _Eliza: Cuando no contigo Candy eres una glotona_  
 _Candy: jajaja es que ya tengo hambre además no desayune- decía sin darse cuenta que alguien venia y tropezó- hay valla como lo siento_  
 _Susana: Fíjate por donde andas torpe_  
 _Eliza: Vaya pero miren nada más, a quien tenemos aquí- decía mirándola de manera despreciable, pues ella estaba al tanto de las noticias y sabia con la clase de mujer que estaba tratando_  
 _Susana: Mmm ya veo, como estas Candy_  
 _Candy: Susana no esperaba verte, como estas_  
 _Susana: Ja! Mejor que tu querida, Terry y yo somos muy felices, es mas a él ya no le importas_  
 _Eliza: Nadie te pregunto por Terry Gusana, ni modo al pobre le toco que conformarse contigo ya que tú y tu madre lo obligaron a que se quedara contigo no sé por qué te molestas en preguntarle como esta Candy esta es una de las peores cosas que puedes encontrar aquí_  
 _Susana: Porque defiendes tanto a esta huérfana, según lo recuerdo así es como la llamaste allá en chicago no, eso es lo que es una asquerosa recogida, por eso Terry se olvidó tan rápido de ti_  
 _Eliza: Es mi prima y no dejare que una basura como tú la insulte, yo cambie pero contigo puedo volver a ser la misma arpía cruel que era, así que si no quieres que tu fea cara sea aún más fea no te vuelvas a referir de ella así_  
 _Candy: Muy bien prima ya no perdamos más nuestro valioso tiempo, no fue un gusto verte Gusana ups digo Susana, como comprenderás hay gente más importante que tú que ver por aquí- ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando se le ocurrió ponerle la cereza al pastel- Ah sí por cierto saluda a Terry de mi parte dile que lo he extrañado mucho y que espero verlo pronto adiosito-se volvió a caminar sin darle tiempo de responder a Susana que se había quedado hecha una furia_  
 _Eliza: Wow Candy déjame felicitarte, jajaja ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor_  
 _Candy: tengo a la mejor maestra no- dijo guiñándole un ojo_  
 _Annie: Hay fue tan cómico verle la cara a la tonta esa jajajaja, me encanto que la pusieras en su lugar_  
 _Candy: si fue genial, bueno chicas les parece si mejor terminamos de comprar lo que nos falta para la fiesta del lunes y vamos a casa a comer?_  
 _Eliza-Annie: si_  
 _En un lugar cerca de las chicas_  
 _Terry: y así fue como me separe de ella_  
 _Richi: Por lo que veo aun le amas no es así?_  
 _Terry: Si, la amo cada vez mas_  
 _Richi: y por qué no la buscas, me contaste que ya eres libre no, que te detiene_  
 _Terry: ojala fuera así de fácil, no sé si ella este con alguien mas_  
 _Richi: bueno tal vez, pero no pierdes nada con buscarla_  
 _Karen: Hola chicos no pensé encontrármelos aquí_  
 _Terry: Hola, y esa cara de felicidad_  
 _Richi: Hola Karen_  
 _Karen: pues veras yo estaba pasando por allí, cuando de repente vi a tu ex prometida y alguien choco con ella_  
 _Terry: y?_  
 _Karen: Adivina quién era esa persona_  
 _Terry: sin rodeos Klaise al grano_  
 _Karen: Hay por qué tienes que ser tan aburrido, sabes ya no te diré nada_  
 _Terry: Genial y solo para eso me dijiste, ahora me dices_  
 _Karen: Que recibo yo a cambio?_  
 _Terry: Un día en ese estúpido Spa que tanto amas_  
 _Karen: Trato hecho_  
 _Richi: hay no parecen unos niñitos_  
 _Terry: y bien quien era esa persona, solo espero que valga la pena_  
 _Karen: Era nada más y nada menos que Candy_  
 _Terry: QUE? En donde la viste...anda dime- decía parándose y tomando a Karen por los hombros_  
 _Richi: Oye hermano basta_  
 _Karen: Cerca de aquí, andaba con dos chicas una pelirroja y una pelinegra... es más mira allá van están cruzando la calle_  
 _Terry rápidamente volteo a ver, y allí la vio con su cabello suelto, estaba más hermosa_  
 _Richi: Que latina ya se van_  
 _Terry: Diablos ni siquiera sé dónde se está hospedando-decía viendo cómo se alejaba una camioneta negra_  
 _Richi: mm tal vez papa nos pueda ayudar no crees_  
 _Karen: si es buena idea_  
 _Terry: No sé, preferiría averiguar por mis propios medios_  
 _Karen: Hay tu siempre deseas ser tan independiente, cuando cambiaras_  
 _Terry: No quiero meter a mi padre en mis asuntos es todo_  
 _Richi: Bien pero al menos déjame ayudarte si_  
 _Terry: Esta bien gracias_  
 _Karen: Bien chicos yo solo pasaba por aquí para decirle a Terry, me tengo que ir si saben de algo me avisan ok_  
 _Terry-Richi: Bien_  
 _Así paso la tarde las chicas regresaron a casa para la cena, pues tenían que estar temprano ya que al siguiente día vendría la tía abuela, al siguiente día todos se despertaron muy temprano para arreglarse ya que la tía llegaría en 2 horas, las chicas se estaban arreglando y los chicos estaban desayunando._  
 _Cerca de allí_  
 _Mientras tanto en una mansión vecina a la de los Andrew 4 personas degustaban amenamente su desayuno_  
 _Richard: Gracias por invitarnos a desayunar, todo estuvo muy delicioso- decía guiñándole discretamente su ojo derecho a Eleonor_  
 _Eleonor: Hay no es para tanto pero me alegra que les gustara- mientras que se ruborizaba, y se reprendía así misma por ser tan débil, pero como resistirse a ese hombre, que al parecer los años lo habían vuelto más apuesto_  
 _Richard: Y dime Terry que planes tienes para hoy_  
 _Terry: Pues la verdad aun no lo sé, posiblemente salga con Karen y Richi a andar por la ciudad verdad Richi_  
 _Richi: Si así es además quisiera ir a la estatua de la libertad_  
 _Richard: Bien me parece, que tal si los invito a cenar esta noche, eso también te incluye Eleonor_  
 _Terry: Si es buena idea, aceptamos no es así Eleonor_  
 _Eleonor: Bueno yo... está bien_  
 _Richard: Bien entonces es un hecho_  
 _Terry: Ok gracias por el desayuno estuvo delicioso, ah por cierto hoy me quedare aquí Eleonor_  
 _Eleonor: Esta bien hijo, tu sabes que esta es tu casa_  
 _Terry: Ok gracias iré a acomodarme a mi habitación- pronto se encamino a la que iba a ser su habitación cuando de repente escucho una melodía muy bonita se asomó al balcón que estaba en su habitación, y vio que una chica rubia que le daba la espalda estaba tocando el violín, a Terry le parecía muy interesante la chica hasta hubiera jurado que se parecía a Candy, pero no podía ser ella porque la chica del Violín tenía el pelo lacio de arriba y en las puntas caían enormes bucles hasta la cintura pronto vio que una camioneta se adentraba a la gran mansión y cuando se detuvo un hombre elegante abría la puerta para darle paso a la persona que venía, de la camioneta descendió una mujer mayor aunque no lo aparentaba vestida muy elegante, su vestimenta era un saco y una falda hasta las rodillas con unas medias y tacones no muy altos, su rostro era hermoso pero era serio, luego descendió una senda persona, era un joven Rubio de aproximadamente 23 años iba vestido, con unos jens azul marino y una polo color naranja en conjunto con unos vans y lentes de sol, Terry sintió curiosidad por el chico, en serio tenía que saber quiénes Vivian allí, saber que más pronto de lo que él se lo imaginaba lo sabría._

 _ **Servidas niñas, gracias por sus reviews me encanta saber que es lo que piensan se les quiere y gracias a las que desde un principio me han dado un voto de confianza y apoyo prometo no defraudarlas, hasta la próxima semana besos y abrazos.**_


	7. Eres Tu

_**New york**_

 _En la mansión de los Andrew se encontraban reunidos los chicos junto con los demás platicaban amenamente sobre temas sin importancia y escuchaban las canciones que entonaba Candy con su violín, cuando de repente entra George a la sala_

 _George: Buenos días a todos, veo que se divierten, William te esperan en el despacho_

 _Alberth: Voy en seguida, sigue tocando pequeña no te detengas, con su permiso vuelvo en un rato_

 _Mientras se encaminaban al despacho Alberth noto que en la casa de enfrente estaba un joven mirando y se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era, no podía creer que Terrence Grandchester era su vecino, tenía que charlar con el pero ahora habían asuntos más importantes que atender pensó mientras abría la puerta de su despacho._

 _Alberth: Tía que gusto-decía abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras tanto fijo sus ojos verdes en los azul cielo de Anthony, valla en serio era el no lo podía creer ya era todo un hombre su hermana estaría muy orgullosa de ver en el caballero que te has convertido querido sobrino pensaba un poco deprimido apartándose de la tía abuela- Así que en serio eres tú si me hubiera afeitado y tuviera el cabello más corto dirían que somos gemelos no te parece_

 _Anthony: jajaja ya lo creo, me da un gusto enorme al fin conocer al tío abuelo William aunque debo admitir que me he llevado una gran sorpresa, yo esperaba a un hombre de unos 50 años_

 _Alberth: Ni que lo digas los chicos también quedaron muy sorprendidos, ellos dijeron las mismas palabras que tú y dime que tal estas como estuvo el viaje?_

 _Anthony: Pues estoy algo nervioso no sé cómo tomaran lo de mi supuesta muerte, y pues no sé cómo me lograre adaptar a todo esto_

 _Elroy: Descuida querido todos te ayudaremos a que tu mundo vuelva a la normalidad, por cierto es Candy la que está tocando no_

 _Alberth: Oh si escucha es toda una experta, toca hermoso además te ha extrañado mucho_

 _Elroy: Esa es mi niña, como se ha sentido no ha estado deprimida?_

 _Alberth: Para que te digo que no si, si tú sabes que a ella no le gusta New York, además ayer se encontró con esa muchacha_

 _Elroy: Pobre de mi niña, que tal si mientras usted platican yo voy y saludo a todos, y también iré tratando de sacar a relucir el tema, con su permiso_

 _Alberth: Gracias tía_

 _Anthony: Porque Candy se ha sentido deprimida y no le gusta estar aquí, y de quien es la mujer que estaban hablando_

 _Alberth: ha esa es otra larga historia que ella te contara, son problemas de amores sobrino jajajaja no es bueno tocar esa herida_

 _Anthony: Si ahora me intereso mucho más, ahora que estoy aquí no dejare que nadie le haga nada a mi querida Candy_

 _Mientras tanto, la tía abuela ya había saludado a todos y platicaban cuando de repente la tía empezó a hablar de Anthony y empezó a calcular el terreno._

 _Archie: Adonde quieres llegar con todo esto tia?_

 _Stear: Si, anda dinos ya_

 _Candy: Que es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir_

 _Todos estaban muy sorprendidos cuando la tía empezó a narrar la historia al finalizar el silencio reino, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que al fin alguien rompió el silencio_

 _Candy: Esto no puede ser cierto, por qué tía!? Porque nos mintió de una manera tan cruel acaso no le importo nuestro sufrimiento- decía mientras las lágrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro_

 _Archie: Si, Candy tiene razón es usted muy cruel_

 _Stear: Cálmense chicos de seguro la tía tiene una buena razón no es así-estaba algo furioso pues no soportaba las mentiras_

 _Ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Alberth y Anthony, todos estaban en shock, Candy al verlo no lo pudo creer_

 _Candy: En serio eres tú-diciendo esto se desvaneció si no fuera porque Neil la agarro hubiera caído al piso._

 _Alberth: CANDY!- corrió al lado de su hermana y la tomo en brazos- rápido George llama al doctor la llevare a su habitación- así se encamino a la habitación de Candy_

 _Eliza: Yo voy contigo, me encargare de cuidarla mientras viene el doctor- antes de eso se acercó rápidamente a Anthony y lo abrazo, acto que tomo por sorpresa a Anthony ya que se veía que había un cambio en ella, él le devolvió el abrazo- que gusto que estés con nosotros Tony te echábamos mucho de menos- lagrimas brotaban de los ojos ámbar de Eliza pronto se apartó limpio sus lágrimas y le sonrió- bueno basta de tanta cursilería que nuestra enfermera ahora es la enferma_

 _Todos rieron con las ocurrencias de Eliza mientras la veían subir los escalones de dos en dos, poco tiempo después todos charlaban y le hacían preguntas a Anthony, la tía abuela estaba un tanto deprimida pues no todos estaban muy contentos con ella en especial cierta rubia, en eso llego el doctor y reviso a Candy, les dijo que era algo normal por la noticia que se había llevado y que no debían preocuparse._

 _Doctor: Bien le acabo de dar un calmante, ella estará bien ahora esta despierta lo único que está algo desconcertada, si llegara a tener algún síntoma o algo mas no duden en llamarme, me despido que pasen un feliz día._

 _Elroy: Gracias Doctor_

 _Alberth: entrare a ver como esta_

 _Anthony: Yo quiero verla también_

 _Alberth: está bien pero, espera un poco si_

 _Anthony: OK_

 _Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Candy de su trance, Eliza estaba a su lado_

 _Candy: Adelante_

 _Alberth: Pequeña cómo te sientes, te duele algo, quieres que traiga de nuevo al doctor_

 _Candy: Tranquilo Al estoy bien es solo que, dime es en serio lo que paso el…él está vivo? O solo fue mi imaginación_

 _Alberth: Así es pequeña él está vivo tus ojos no te engañan_

 _Candy: Quiero verlo_

 _Eliza: Segura que no te desmayaras nuevamente verdad, porque esto de ser enferma no te sienta querida_

 _Candy: Jajajaja que graciosa, claro que no me desmayare de nuevo-decida sacándole la lengua y haciendo una de sus muecas_

 _Alberth: Bien Eliza hiciste que nuestra Candy regresara vengan esos cinco-decida mientras chocaba la mano con Eliza- ahora vuelvo_

 _Candy se puso de pie y se aliso la falda de su vestido, cuando vio cómo se abría la puerta y vio esos ojos color cielo que añoro ver por años, él le extendió los brazos y ella sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de su querido Anthony y lloro en sus brazos._

 _Anthony: Vamos Candy no llores recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_

 _Candy se limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió, pero fue una risa que hace años no se le había visto- Lo siento ya no llorare más, es que me da tanta alegría verte de nuevo no sabes la falta que me has hecho_

 _Anthony: Pero ya estoy aquí Candy y esta vez no los volveré a dejar_

 _Alberth: Bien Eliza que te parece si dejamos a los chicos para que puedan hablar_

 _Eliza: Esta bien, solo Candy recuerda que hoy en la noche la tía dará una fiesta, ya sabes lo de siempre_

 _Candy: Si claro ya lo sé otra fiesta aburrida jajajaja_

 _Alberth: Bien entonces diviértanse mientras puedan- asi se despidieron Eliza y Alberth_

 _Candy: Ven sentémonos en el sofá, anda tienes mucho que contarme_

 _Anthony: Esta bien empiezo yo, pero luego es tu turno ok_

 _Así Anthony inicio el resumen de lo que había sido su vida, por todo lo que había pasado y mas…_

 _ **Mientras tanto en otra casa**_

 _Terry: No Klaise ya te dije que no le he visto, que horror a Susana ni en pintura la quiero volver a ver_

 _Karen: ay bueno pero no es para que te pongas así_

 _Richard: Valla otra vez peleando que no tienes otra cosa que hacer_

 _Terry-Karen: Yo no empecé_

 _Richard: Bien como sea, solo quería saber si quisieren ir a una fiesta esta noche, es en la casa de enfrente_

 _Karen: Yo si quiero_

 _Terry: paso, tú sabes que esas fiestas me matan, detesto a esa gente doble cara_

 _Richard: Bueno yo solo decía mira que te puedes encontrar a viejos amigos allí_

 _Terry: Viejos amigos, a donde quieres llegar con todo esto he_

 _Richard: yo solo digo, si quieres saber de qué hablo, la fiesta empieza a las siete_

 _Terry: Diablos papa me vas a dejar con la duda, está bien estaré listo_

 _Karen: bien entonces yo me voy tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos en la noche_

 _Terry: Bien_

 _ **En la casa de los Andrew**_

 _Candy: y así fue como Terry y yo nos separamos, sabes lo que me da tanta rabia es que esa tonta de Susana se ha convertido en una mujer fría y calculadora_

 _Anthony: Tranquila Candy, esa mujer no merece ni siquiera tu enojo_

 _Candy: Lo sé pero bueno ya no hablemos de eso, ya se nos hizo tarde no, la tía nos matara si no estamos listos jajajaja_

 _Anthony: jajaja ok me iré a duchar, te veo más tarde si_

 _Candy: Esta bien, hay no aquí vienen a arreglarme no?_

 _Annie-Eliza: así es_

 _Anthony: Suerte con eso chicas_

 _Candy: Cállate Tony- decía lanzándole un cojín que esquivo hábilmente mientras salía de la habitación._

 _Las siete y media marcaba el reloj y los invitados ya estaban llegando, enfundados en sus vestidos y trajes costosos, las chicas estaban listas y apunto de bajar, Candy llevaba un vestido rojo estilo sirena que enmarcaba muy bien su figura el cabello lo llevaba a un lado con una trenza pegada en la parte izquierda ya que lo tenía liso con bucles en las puntas, de accesorios cargaba un juego de aretes collar y brazalete de diamantes_

 _Annie llevaba un vestido Azul océano de encaje pegado a su cintura y holgado de la parte de abajo con un gran corte un poco más arriba de la rodilla, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto a una coleta alta que le daba un toque sofisticado, sus accesorios era un juego de collar y aretes de zafiro_

 _Eliza llevaba puesto un vestido color oro largo con un escote en x en la parte de atrás y corte en v por la parte de adelante, su cabello lo había alisado y acolochado en la parte de abajo y lo había amarrado en una cola por un lado, su único accesorio eran unas argollas y un brazalete de oro._

 _Por otro lado los chicos habían decidido llevar smokings del mismo color que era negro ellos no se complicarían la existencia, poco tiempo después estaban en el salón saludando a los interminables invitados de la tía abuela._

 _Neil: Rayos no sé si pueda memorizar tantas caras_

 _Anthony: de tanta gente que he saludado ya me duele la mano, pero ni el coma me quito el aburrimiento que ciento por estas fiestas_

 _Candy: Como puede la Tía conocer a tantas personas_

 _Stear: Definitivamente cuando digan la palabra fiesta prometo que tomare el primer vuelo a escocia_

 _Alberth: Entonces llévame contigo, al menos Archie y Eliza parecen encantados_

 _Candy: Ya lo creo_

 _Eliza: Valla por que las caras de entierro, anímense es mas ya empezó la música_

 _Anthony: Acaso es oye Candy es la música que bailamos aquella vez, me permite esta pieza señorita-decía extendiéndole su mano a Candy_

 _Candy: si es esa y claro será todo un honor caballero jajaja_

 _Pronto se encaminaron a la pista y empezaron a moverse al compás de la melodía, poco tiempo después se les unieron Archie y Stear con sus respectivas novias, mientras ellos bailaban unos invitados muy especiales estaban llegando, eran nada más y nada menos que los Grandchester junto con Eleonor Baker y Karen, al principio hubo un gran revuelo pues eran unas grandes celebridades las que habían llegado, las mujeres enloquecieron al ver a los Grandchester pues sin duda alguna eran como ver a los Dioses en persona, Terry llevaba un Frac gris oscuro con una camisa blanca a rayas y una corbata del mismo color del traje con rayas azules, su castaña y larga cabellera la llevaba recogida en una coleta levantaba los más bajos y ardientes deseos de las señoritas no por nada era uno de los hombres más guapos del mundo, por otro lado su hermano Richi llevaba un Frac color azul marino y camisa un color más claro que su traje muchas señoritas se preguntaban quién era ese joven tan atractivo, Eleonor llevaba un sencillo pero elegante vestido largo color celeste de tirantes y cuello en v sus bucles caían libremente por su espalda, era la envidia de muchas mujeres pues iba al lado del Duque de Grandchester que como siempre iba tan gallardo y elegante con ese Frac negro, Karen llevaba un sexi vestido con transparencias color negro que dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que se ajustaba muy bien a su muy bien definida figura, el pelo lo había decidido llevar en un moño con unos bucles a cada lado, pronto se acercó la tía abuela con Alberth._

 _Alberth: Que placer verlo nuevamente Richard y veo que viene acompañado eso me alegra, Terry amigo que sorpresa y alegría me da verte ha pasado tanto tiempo_

 _Richard: Así es William, Terry estas bien te noto algo pálido_

 _Terry: Este..yo…valla la sorpresa que me lleve yo nunca imagine que la fiesta era de tu familia, que gusto me da verte amigo-se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo fraternal a su gran amigo y que alguna vez fue su consejero, apreciaba mucho a Alberth- ha pasado tanto tiempo no jajaja_

 _Alberth: ya lo creo, te has convertido en todo un hombre déjame presentarte ella es mi tía Elroy_

 _Terry: Es un gran placer para mi conocer a tan fina y respetada dama- tomo la mano de la señora y se la llevo a los labios, la tía abuela ahora se daba cuenta porque su querida Candy estaba tan enamorada de el pues era todo un caballero y un galante_

 _Elroy: El placer es todo mío joven me da gusto al fin conocerlo he escuchado mucho de usted_

 _Terry: Me halaga señora, déjeme y les presento a los demás ella es mi madre Eleonor Baker, él es mi hermano Richard y ella es mi mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo Karen_

 _Se dieron los respectivos saludos pero Karen y Alberth no se quitaban la mirada al parecer habían quedado prendados uno al otro._

 _Elroy: Los llevare a su mesa- empezaron a caminar y Terry se acercó a Alberth_

 _Terry: Y bien donde esta_

 _Alberth: Ya decía yo te habías tardado mucho jajaja, está por allá mira-señalo a la pista de baile, y allí fue cuando la vio, el corazón le empezó a latir desbocadamente estaba realmente hermosa no lo podía creer era ella pero quien era con el que bailaba, acaso seria su novio eran las dudas que rondaban por su mente estaba muy celoso_

 _Karen: Tierra llamando a Grandchester_

 _Alberth: Valla sí que se quedó embelesado no jajaja_

 _Terry: Cállense_

 _Karen: valla al fin regresaste, por poco llamaba a cierta enfermera para que te revisara te embobaste tanto que me preocupe jajaja_

 _Terry: Bueno ya basta crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Alberth, eso si no les serviré de cupido ok jajajaja_

 _Karen y Alberth enrojecieron y esta vez fue el turno de Terry para reír, luego llegaron a su mesa y tomaron asiento, Terry no le quitaba la vista a su pecosa que ahora era no tan pecosa._

 _ **Mientras en otro lugar de la fiesta**_

 _Eliza: Annie ya viste quien esta allá no le quita los ojos de encima a Candy_

 _Annie: Por Dios a Candy le va a dar algo cuando lo vea_

 _Archie: De que tanto secretean ustedes he?_

 _Annie: Mira quien está allá-señalo Annie discretamente_

 _Archie: Grandchester!_

 _Stear: Deberíamos ir a saludar no, ya viste que con ellos esta Eleonor Baker_

 _Archie: Esta bien, igual ya no me cae tan mal ese aristócrata jajaja_

 _Paty: Bien así podre conocer a Eleonor_

 _Se encaminaron a la mesa de los Grandchester_

 _Archie: Grandchester_

 _Terry: Cornwell valla ha pasado tanto tiempo-se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Archie que la tomo con gusto_

 _Stear: Así es, como estas Terry que alegría me da verte otra vez_

 _Terry: Estoy bien, por lo visto tú también verdad-decía señalando con su cabeza a Paty que iba del brazo de Stear_

 _Paty: Que cosas las que dices Terry, la hermana Grey te mando saludos_

 _Todos estallaron en risas al escuchar lo dicho por Paty_

 _Terry: jajaja el que le saco canas verdes a la hermana grey fue mi hermano, no es así Richi_

 _Richi: Si como no, por tu culpa siempre me vigilaban jajaja, un placer mi nombre es Richard pero pueden llamarme Richi- saludo a todos pero al parecer le gusto cierta pelirroja_

 _Terry: Ellos son mis padres, y ella es mi amiga y compañera de trabajo Karen- se presentaron, luego el padre de Terry los invito a tomar asiento y ellos aceptaron estaban conversando muy amenamente, recordando los días del colegio y sus aventuras, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Alberth_

 _Alberth: Así quería verlos como en los viejos tiempos he, pero aquí falta alguien no_

 _Annie: Falta tu querida hermana Alberth_

 _Alberth: Ya decía yo, por eso no hay tanto revuelo verdad_

 _Stear: Hablando de miren quienes vienen allá_

 _A Terry se le acelero el corazón al ver que Candy se acercaba, al fin la vería el necesitaba hablar con ella a solas._

 _Candy: Hola chicos, los estábamos buscando, fuimos a la mesa pero…-Candy enmudeció al ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella, sintió que el mundo se detuvo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, simplemente no lo podía creer era él, estaba tan guapo, no podía articular ni una sola palabra hasta que el decidió romper el silencio._

 _Terry: Hola Candy_

 _Candy: Ho…Hola Terry_

 _ **Oki aquí esta otro más, gracias por seguirme nenas la quiero, pues gracias por tu opinión GabyGrandchester te lo agradezco tratare de mejorar un poco esa problemática, y pues a todas las que siguen mi historia de incógnitas y a las que se manifiestan ya sea con un follow o un Fav gracias también se les aprecia mucho, hasta la próxima besos y abrazos.**_


	8. Aun te Amo

_**Mansión de los Andrew**_

 _Terry estaba tan sorprendido y a la vez nervioso ya habían pasado 3 años desde su separación, mientras que por su mente rondaban muchas preguntas, al tenerla frente a él era algo exquisito era una vista hermosa la que tenía, simplemente ella era la criatura más hermosa parecía una diosa en ese vestido que lo estaba enloqueciendo desde que puso un pie en el salón, pero quien rayos era ese rubio oxigenado con el que estaba era la pregunta mayor, sería su novio… diablos tenía que saberlo los celos lo consumían poco a poco y pues nuestro querido engreído no tenía ni una pisca de paciencia, se las arreglaría para estar a solas con su Candy, Como que me llamo Terrence Grandchester se decía así mismo, y como se dio cuenta que todo estaba en silencio decidió romper el hielo y como gran actor que era nuestro guapo y sexy Terry escondió a la perfección su nerviosismo y hablo._

 _Terry: Hola Candy_

 _Mientras la mente de Candy era un gran revuelo, era el estaba allí frente a ella, esto no lo podía creer, Dios estaba tan sexy pensaba mientras le miraba discretamente, o por todos los cielos me hablo, anda di algo, vamos Candice no seas torpe responde le, hay no Mery Jeanne tenía razón eres una torpe reacciona!_

 _Candy: Ho...Hola Terry_

 _Terry se puso de pie y camino hasta posicionarse enfrente de ella, tomo su mano y deposito un casto beso en ella provocando un furioso sonrojo en la rubia- Me alegro mucho de verte Candy se te ve hermosa esta noche- dijo galantemente, todos en la mesa estaban sorprendidos, cuando Terry se lo proponía era encantador_

 _Candy: Gra..Gracias lo mismo digo yo se te ve muy buenmozo- Dios que alguien la salvara de esto pensaba cuando de repente se escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y interrumpía el hechizo que se había formado entre este par._

 _Richard: Candy querida que gusto volver a verte estas muy hermosa, como siempre claro- decía poniéndose de pie y abrazando a la rubia, quien lo recibió gustosa_

 _Candy: Richard que alegría verte de nuevo- al parecer Candy se sentía más cómoda hablando con el padre de su ex, que con él además agradecía la intromisión pues se sentía muy nerviosa hablando con Terry._

 _Terry no lo creía, su padre, ósea el Duque abrazo a su Candy, lo que el había deseado con tanto fervor por años y él lo conseguía así como así y lo mas irónico ella lo recibió gustosa y con una sonrisa y además lo había llamado Richard, desde cuando había tanta confianza se preguntaba mientras sus celos incrementaban al máximo, y a la vez se sentía estúpido por sentir celos de su padre, cuando de repente se le acerco Alberth_

 _Alberth: Vamos Terry no me digas que estas celoso de tu padre- decía discretamente para que no los escuchara nadie, mientras Richard presentaba a Candy a su hijo y a los demás_

 _Terry: No es eso solo, viste que le presto más atención a mi padre que a mí, por Dios se abrazaron y ella lo llamo por su nombre- decía tratando de controlarse_

 _Alberth: Ven vamos a dar un paseo te parece_

 _Terry: Bien, eso me caería muy bien en este momento_

 _Pronto se encaminaron al Jardín y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaba cerca de la fuente, el jardín estaba muy hermoso lleno de vida y color gracias a las rosas que habían sido traídas desde Lakewood_

 _Alberth: Veras Terry, cuando tu padre fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy, nos a ella y a mí que lo llamáramos por su nombre pues no quería formalidades y nosotros aceptamos además se portó muy bien con Candy me atrevería a decir que es como el padre que mi pequeña no tuvo, bueno al menos así es como lo ve ella_

 _Terry: Creo que fui un estúpido, rayos Alberth que haría yo sin ti ya me hacían falta estas charlas, oye me entere de lo de que Candy es una verdadera Andrew, me da gusto por ella se lo merece es una gran mujer, y wow como puede olvidarlo como debo decirte ahora, Tio abuelo o Sr. Andrew, no ya se Abuelo William jajajajaja_

 _Alberth: las vueltas de la vida no, yo también extrañaba estas charlas hermano, y si Candy es un amor me da tanto orgullo llamarla mi hermana, no te burles jajaja solo soy Alberth el de siempre, el que me vista mejor y no ande con los harapos de vago de siempre no quiere decir que haya cambiado, aunque para serte sincero extraño mi vida de antes, la libertad, la naturaleza tu sabes_

 _Terry: Si sé a qué te refieres_

 _Alberth: Y dime que ha sido de tu vida_

 _Terry comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado estos últimos 3 años, le hablo del sufrimiento en el que se había encerrado, de cómo su vida había sido un martirio junto a su Susana y de su rompimiento el cual aún le parecía extraño pero lo alegraba_

 _Alberth: Valla que fue terrible no, y dime Terry que piensas hacer ahora que estas soltero_

 _Terry: Te seré claro y directo, quiero recuperar a Candy yo aún la amo pero antes dime quien ese rubio oxigenado con el que anda?_

 _Alberth al escuchar lo dicho por Terry no pudo más que soltar una enorme carcajada- hay Terry que cosas las que dices he, el rubio oxigenado como tú lo llamas es Anthony, es el hijo de mi difunta hermana Rosmary, el que todos creían muerto, al jardinero como tú lo llamabas en serio sigues siendo terrible con los apodos no, cuando cambiaras jajajaja_

 _Terry: QUE!? Espera como es eso de que está vivo, que no se cayó de un caballo y se murió, y ahora me dices que está vivo!_

 _Alberth le relato la historia a Terry, y el quedo más sorprendido que nunca, y el que pensaba que su familia era la única que guardaba secretos oscuros pero se equivocó, cuando de repente unas risas y voces irrumpieron en su conversación_

 _Eliza: Rápido chicas que si la dejamos allí sospechara jajajaja_

 _Annie: Oye voy lo más rápido que puedo, la lenta es Paty además no sabemos en donde esta hay que buscarlo_

 _Paty: jajaja aún sigue allí, si nos descubre nos matara así que mejor corramos_

 _Decían mientras pasaban por donde estaban Terry y Alberth, que al parecer no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que_

 _Alberth: Aja que se traman ustedes he?_

 _Eliza-Paty-Annie: Alberth!_

 _Alberth: Y bien?_

 _Eliza: bueno… este…veras nosotros estábamos…- enmudeció cuando vio que se acercaba a grandes zancadas una rubia furiosa- Candy querida…que haces aquí?_

 _Candy: Ustedes! Huy como se atreven a dejarme sola pero de esta no se salvan trio de chifladas- decía mientras notaba la presencia de sus hombres más queridos- valla no me había dado cuenta de que estaban aquí_

 _Terry: Es que tarzan pecoso venía muy enojada para notar nuestra presencia jajajaja_

 _Candy: Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya casi no tengo pecas y se nota que no has cambiado- decía sacándole la lengua, no lo quería admitir pero extrañaba tanto que la llamara así, y verlo reír así un deleite para ella_

 _Alberth: Chicas quiero hablar con ustedes por que no vienen, los vemos luego chicos_

 _Cielos en verdad esta se la pagarían pensaba Candy, ahora ya no había marcha atrás_

 _Terry: y dígame señorita pecas como esta?_

 _Candy: eres insufrible jajaja, estoy bien y tu como estas?_

 _Terry: Me alegro por ti, pues debo decir que ahora que te veo estoy demasiado bien- Candy enrojeció un poco ante el comentario, sin querer empezaron a caminar por el jardín sin rumbo alguno_

 _Candy: que cosas las que dices, como te va en el teatro?_

 _Terry: pues de maravilla, he estado consiguiendo muchos protagónicos y gracias a eso soy un actor muy reconocido, y tu aun trabajas como enfermera?_

 _Candy: Me alegra mucho escuchar eso eres un gran actor, no ya no veras desde que empecé a vivir con la tía, mi hermano y mis primos renuncie ya que a la tía no mucho le parecía lo que hacia tu sabes cómo es no, ahora me dedico a hacer colectas de dinero para los desamparados y para buenas causas, me agrada seguir ayudando a los necesitados, justo ahora estoy trabajando en la remodelación del Hogar de pony_

 _Terry: Gracias, valla eso sí que es increíble, te va lo de ayudar a las personas, siempre has sido muy buena_

 _Candy: así dicen jajaja- caminaban sin rumbo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño kiosco adornado por rosas y luces, en eso se escuchó a lo lejos un vals muy hermoso que tocaba la orquesta_

 _Terry: Me concedería este baile hermosa dama- decía haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

 _Candy: Seria todo un placer noble caballero- tomo la mano que le extendía su acompañante y empezaron a moverse al compás del vals, ambos se miraban a los ojos, era como si el tiempo regresara a los días de Escocia, tenían una conexión indescriptible, Candy estaba extasiada en el hermoso rostro de su amado que ni siquiera noto cuando él se acercó más a ella, por otro lado Terry estaba perdido en su mirada, en ese verde tan intenso, de repente no pudo aguantar más y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos e impulsos se detuvo y cuando menos lo esperaba Candy la beso, ella quedo sorprendida no lo podía creer la estaba besando, lo que tanto tiempo había añorado, esto no era correcto se decía, él está con esa. Esa arpía…. Al diablo con todo disfrutare del momento se dijo así misma y empezó a corresponder el beso, subió sus brazos a los hombros de Terry y lo abrazo lo que le permitió a él tenerla aún más cerca la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, poco a poco el beso se volvió urgente y de vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire, cuando el ya no pudo más se separó un poco de ella y le dijo- no sabes cuánto ansié este momento, Candy yo aún te amo._


	9. Acepto

_**Mansión de los Andrew**_

 _Candy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, él dijo que aún la amaba o escucho mal, esto no podía ser, él estaba con Susana no podía amarla simplemente era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza, ella solo se le quedo viendo a los ojos, rayos como amaba esa mirada azul tan profunda, y ese rostro tan hermoso y en ese traje se veía guapísimo era un pecado no amar a este hombre pensaba hasta que el la saco de sus ensoñaciones._

 _Terry: Candy no calles por favor dime algo_

 _Candy: yo…yo no sé qué decirte Terry- decía mientras se alejaba un poco- estas con Susana y lo que hicimos está mal esto no debió pasar olvídalo, tú no puedes amarme, ella te espera en casa y tu aquí declarándome amor, yo no puedo, lo siento- decía mientras empezaba a correr lejos de el_

 _Terry: Candy! Espera no te vayas- rápidamente salió tras ella y la tomo por el brazo- espera por favor escúchame, yo ya no estoy con Susana ella termino con migo_

 _Que!? Ella termino con él, pero como si, hace unos días ella le había dicho que… o le había mentido solo para molestarla, mujer desquiciada como la odiaba_

 _Candy: es cierto lo que dices?_

 _Terry: Yo jamás te mentiría_

 _Candy: Yo necesito pensar, y aclarar mi mente_

 _Terry: Pero al menos responde me una cosa por favor, tu aun sientes algo por mi_

 _Candy solamente asintió, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el salón dejando a un Terry desconcertado_

 _Diablos solo asintió, bueno peor es nada al menos ahora sé dónde está y podre verla más seguido, te juro que luchare por ti mi amor, y si ya no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti te enamorare, eso te lo prometo, pronto se encamino hacia el salón_

 _Richi: Valla hasta que por fin regresas, y bien que tal te fue?_

 _Terry: Pues maso menos, pude hablar con ella pero hay es tan difícil_

 _Richi: mmm si ella entro hace un rato algo, no se pensativa_

 _Terry: si me imagino, oye y Karen?_

 _Richi: Por allá mira, está bailando con el hermano de Candy_

 _Terry: Quien lo diría, la señorita yo no quiero compromisos se enamoró jajajaja_

 _ **Mientras en otro lugar de la mansión**_

 _Anthony: Oye Eliza quien es ese castaño, el de allá mira_

 _Eliza: Ha ese es Terrence Grandchester, el hijo del Duque de Grandchester y el amor de Candy_

 _Anthony: ahora entiendo por qué subió tan alterada hace un rato_

 _Eliza: Que!? Alterada dijiste, y no fuiste a verla?_

 _Anthony: La iba a acompañar pero me dijo que no era necesario, me dijo que le dolía la cabeza_

 _Eliza: Ustedes los hombres no se dan cuenta de nada, veré si necesita algo, o y si vez a Neil le dicen que tengo horas de estarlo buscando_

 _Anthony: Esta bien yo le digo, ahora ve_

 _Eliza subió a la habitación de Candy, vio la puerta abierta, al parecer ya se le habían adelantado ya estaban con ella Annie y Paty, cambiadas de pies a cabeza por completo_

 _Eliza: Se puede saber a dónde vamos?_

 _Annie: Hasta que por fin te dignas a venir, recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Leah bien pues hace un rato vi fotos de su fiesta en instagram y esta de locos, ósea su padre invito a Calvin Harris_

 _Paty: pero no te quedes allí anda arréglate rápido_

 _Eliza: a ver si entendí bien nos fugaremos para irnos a una mejor fiesta, haberlo dicho antes niñas no me tardo ahora regreso_

 _Candy: ok pero apresúrate porque hay que revolvernos entre la multitud para poder salir, Paty llama a charles y dile que tenga lista la AQ5 por favor_

 _Paty: Estoy en eso, oigan y los chicos, deberían ir con nosotras_

 _Annie: Si deberían_

 _Candy: Hay está bien pero solo si se apresuran_

 _Archie: ir a donde, y que hacen vestidas así?_

 _Annie: Archie cariño iremos a la fiesta de Leah_

 _Candy: Oigan que este no es Neil, estuvo todo este tiempo en la fiesta de Leah miren- decía mostrando un video que vio en Instagram_

 _Eliza: Con razón no estaba por todo esto, pero va a escuchar lo detesto no me llevo_

 _Archie: Esta bien voy por Stear y Tony_

 _Candy: pero rápido los esperamos en el jardín, y traten de no llamar la atención si, oigan tengo una idea hay que bajar por las otras gradas, y salimos por la puerta que da al jardin del despacho de Alberth_

 _Paty: Si y rápido por que el auto ya está afuera_

 _Annie: Andando pues_

 _Mientras empezaban a caminar iban riendo porque se imaginaban la cara que pondría la tía abuela cuando se enterara de que no estaban simplemente no les importaba, además Candy necesitaba irse, alejarse de esa fiesta era lo mejor con todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente e irse a otra fiesta mucho mejor que la de la tía sería la mejor opción, la noche aún era joven y pronto llegaron al despacho y salieron por la puerta Candy llevaba un vestido plateado ajustado a su cuerpo, con un cuello en v que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con su trenza al lado ,zapatos plateados de plataforma y un precioso juego de diamantes, Annie llevaba un vestido negro ajustado de la cintura para arriba sin tirantes y algo holgado de abajo y unos zapatos negros de plataforma, por otro lado Paty llevaba un crop top celeste de manga larga y unos jeans ajustados y zapatos de tacón corrido, Eliza había optado por usar una falda de vuelo de cuero negra con una blusa a rayas blancas y negras ajustada metida por dentro y botas de tacón grueso, ya casi llegaban cuando Candy tropezó con alguien y si no fuera porque esa persona la atrapo hubiera caído.._

 _Candy: yo…yo lo siento- se quedó sin habla_

 _Terry: Valla tarzan pecoso piensa escapar- dijo viéndola descaradamente de arriba abajo, si antes lo estaba volviendo loco con el vestido rojo, ahora se estaba muriendo al verla enfundada en ese vestido tan sexy_

 _Candy: Terry este yo no pensaba encontrarte aquí_

 _Karen: Hola Candy a donde van tan sexys y tan calladas he?_

 _Candy: vamos al cumpleaños de una amiga, es que ya la fiesta se tornó aburrida y bueno yo necesitaba despejarme un poco y que mejor manera de que salir de acá_

 _Eliza: Porque no vienen con nosotros- Candy le estaba brindando una mirada asesina, pero que le importaba ella necesitaba estar con Terry, porque si se ponía a pensarlo mucho tomaría una decisión un tanto no agradable, ya la conocía_

 _Terry: Nos encantaría pero me parece que no andamos vestidos para la ocasión_

 _Karen: pero porque no me das la dirección, vamos a casa y nos cambiamos y llegamos_

 _Eliza: que buena idea, a ver tu teléfono acá esta_

 _Karen: Mira Terry es la casa de Leah ok chicas allá estaremos nos vemos_

 _Ellos se encaminaron fuera de la mansión para ir a la casa de Terry_

 _Candy: pero que te pasa Eliza, si yo lo que quería era alejarme de Terry y tu me estas poniendo en bandeja de plata_

 _Eliza: Luego me lo agradecerás, miren allá vienen los chicos_

 _Archie: Pensé que ya estaban en el auto vamos_

 _Paty: Ok apúrense_

 _Poco tiempo después estaban llegando a una gran mansión que lo único que se escuchaba era música y más música, se adentraron al salón y en ese momento los vio Leah_

 _Leah: He chicos así que si pudieron venir a que no está de locos, Neil tiene rato de estar acá justo ahora fue por unas cervezas, siéntanse como en su casa_

 _Annie: Increíble Leah, tu obsequio donde lo ponemos_

 _Leah: Hay no se hubieran puesto en apuros, Gordon anda y pon este junto con los demás, venga chicos vamos a bailar- se encaminaron a la pista y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de Summer interpretada por el mismísimo Calvin Harris, al poco tiempo después estaban llegando Terry Richi y Karen, justo cuando empezaba a sonar love now, a Candy no le gustaba beber demasiado pero estaba tan nerviosa que ya iba por la tercera cerveza al igual que los demás, cuando de repente sintió como unos brazos fuertes la tomaban por la cintura, sorprendida se dio la vuelta sin librarse de aquellos brazos y le sonrió al dueño de aquellos_

 _Candy: pensé que ya no vendrían jajajaja_

 _Terry: has estado tomando?_

 _Candy: nada más un poquito así- dijo haciendo una seña con los dedos, ella estaba muy entrada en ambiente- baila conmigo si_

 _Terry: Claro que si hermosa- se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la música, aun que no bailaban como debía ser pero eso no les importaba la verdad le gustaba más la Candy de ahora que la de hace un rato, sintió como los brazos de ella le rodeaban el cuello, había soñado tanto tiempo estar así con ella_

 _Eliza: Miren a los tortolos, se los dije o no, ella me lo agradecerá_

 _Anthony: Oigan ella está algo tomada es de fiar ese tipo_

 _Karen: Descuida Terry podrá ser un tonto despistado y engreído, pero créeme es todo un caballero_

 _Richi: En eso tiene razón Karen mi hermano adora a Candy y no haría nada para hacerle daño_

 _Archie: Ya Tony tranquilo hermano, mejor ven te presento unas amigas_

 _Anthony: Esta bien_

 _Neil: He chicos que tal_

 _Eliza: Tu infeliz como se te ocurre venirte solito, sabes pase horas buscando como una estúpida te en la fiesta y luego tu subes fotos a Instagram divirtiéndote- Decía dándole un gran manotazo en la espalda_

 _Neil: Auch, tranquilízate hermanita en serio quería traerte pero estabas tan ocupada con ese chico rubio que no quise interrumpirte_

 _Eliza: Esta bien te perdono solo por eso_

 _Richi: Eliza quisieras bailar con migo_

 _Eliza: Claro vamos_

 _ **Mientras en la Mansión Andrew**_

 _Elroy: William pero como no te diste cuenta, hay estos chicos un día me van a matar por favor termina de despedir a los últimos invitados que siento la cabeza así horrible, pero te prometo que esta si me la pagan_

 _Alberth: Claro que si tía ve a descansar-pronto despidió a todos y saco su teléfono y marco_

 _Candy: si diga jajaja_

 _Alberth: Candice Mary Andrew me quieres explicar en donde están metidos, y que es ese alboroto que se escucha al fondo_

 _Candy: oye tranquis hermanito mira recuerdas a Leah, estamos en su fiesta jajaja_

 _Alberth: Que? Espera estuviste bebiendo_

 _Candy: jajajaja solo un poco pero no es para tanto por qué mejor no te vienes tú también, aquí esta Karen no creas que no me di cuenta que te gusto_

 _Alberth: y supongo que Terry esta también allí no_

 _Terry: Hola Alberth, oye descuida yo cuido a Candy_

 _Alberth: Ok confió en ti, me cambiare y iré en un rato si_

 _Terry: Bien_

 _Candy: Que te dijo?_

 _Terry: Que ya iba a venir, vamos hace un rato vi un balcón donde se ve toda la ciudad_

 _Candy: está bien_

 _Terry tomo la mano de Candy y la encamino a una sala de estar en el segundo piso, abrió las puertas de cristal y salieron, Candy quedo asombrada con la vista_

 _Candy: Es hermoso- dijo con una tranquilidad extravagante, el cálido viento soplaba en su rostro, sentía como si su mente se despejara, justo eso era lo que necesitaba ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer su corazón se lo pedía a gritos_

 _Terry: Si muy hermoso, Candy yo sé que tu no estás borracha, dime que has pensado de lo que hablamos hace un rato_

 _Candy: Que yo… acepto, acepto darte otra oportunidad, quiero ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida, y rayos Terry yo también te amo-dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, lo beso como si no hubiera mañana, lo beso como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo, lo beso con pasión, era un beso de amor en donde ambos iniciaban un nuevo comienzo, juntos lucharían contra viento y marea si era necesario pero de algo estaba segura, esta vez no lo dejaría nunca más pasara lo que pasara, después de un rato de estar así se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron al mismo tiempo ella se dio la vuelta para mirar como las luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme, ella abrazo por atrás y así se quedaron por un largo rato, imaginando lo que les esperaba en un futuro, sin saber que el mal los acechaba…._

 _ **Hola hola! Saben es genial que les guste, me motivan a seguir escribiendo ya que esta es mi primera historia gracias por sus bellos comentarios**_ _ **Lila Venezuela, Ana B,**_ _ **dianley, Jane y Gaby Grandchéster, y también a las que siguen mi historia de incógnitas miles de gracias se les quiere lindas, nos leemos pronto besos y abrazos.**_


	10. Comienzo de un Plan

_Mansión Andrew_

 _Eran las cuatro de la mañana mientras 9 jóvenes cruzaban el jardín de la mansión riéndose a carcajadas por sus travesuras_

 _Alberth: Bien ya entraremos a la casa así que silencio, que si la tía se despierta estamos muertos, entremos por mi despacho si_

 _Candy: Asesinar seria poco Alberth, nos quemaría vivos y bailara sobre nuestras tumbas, y enserio no estoy exagerando_

 _Anthony: Si estas exagerando_

 _Eliza: Hay ya caminen, que ahora si nos pasamos y si siguen en esas nos escucharan, además las botas me están matando_

 _Abrieron la puerta de cristal del despacho y uno a uno iban entrando, entraron a la casa e iban caminando de puntitas por la sala estaban a punto de subir las gradas cuando de repente toda la sala se ilumino y.._

 _Elroy: Se divirtieron mucho chicos- decía con una tranquilidad tan siniestra que daba miedo, todos tenían cara de espanto- y Bien?_

 _Alberth: Tía…nosotros_

 _Elroy: No digas nada, de ellos podía esperar lo que sea William pero de ti, te dije claramente que los llamaras y los buscaras, esperaba que me apoyaras, pero lo primero que hiciste es irte tú también a quien sabe dónde, porque no te comportas como lo que eres, lo que más me enoja es de que no me pidieron permiso solo se fueron y ni siquiera se dignaron a dejarme un mensaje me preocupe mucho, pensé que les había pasado algo- decía con la voz quebrada por que unas lágrimas irrumpieron en su rostro_

 _Candy: No llore tía, todo esto fue mi culpa, yo convencí a los chicos de que saliéramos_

 _Anthony: Eso no es cierto, todos quisimos ir, así que no solo Candy tiene la culpa_

 _Alberth: Lo siento mucho tía, pero sabes esto de ser la cabeza de los Andrew me agobia mucho a veces, y fue bueno salir y olvidarme por un momento de quien soy_

 _Elroy: Esta bien mejor vallan a descansar ya habrá mas tiempo para charlar, y ustedes 2 sus padres no están muy felices- decía señalando a Eliza y Neil_

 _Neil: Diablos_

 _Eliza: Alístate para un buen sermón_

 _Alberth: Bien vamos a la cama todos necesitamos descansar_

 _Diciendo esto todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y cayeron en un sueño profundo tan profundo que ni sintieron los rayos de sol que pegaban en sus rostros, era la una de la tarde cuando Dhorothy entraba con una charola en manos a la habitación de cierta rubia que estaba en un estado de inconsciencia, ella estaba a punto de despertarla cuando entro Anthony junto a Alberth quienes le indicaron a Dhorothy que ellos la despertarían_

 _Alberth: Risitos de oro no crees que ya es hora de levantarse_

 _Anthony: Mira Candy ya está anocheciendo!_

 _Candy: QUE!?-decía mientras salía disparada de la cama- Hay no tengo una cita con Terry a las 7...pero que_

 _Anthony y Alberth estallaron a carcajadas al ver la aflicción de la rubia_

 _Candy: Hay no son unos tontos los odio como pueden hacerme esto y…. ahh me duele la cabeza que horror ya no aguanto_

 _Alberth: Eso querido hermana se llama resaca, es lo que pasa cuando alguien se pasa de tragos, que por cierto no me gusta nada que tomes de más_

 _Candy: ya sé que es eso y lo siento pero no recuerdo haber tomado tanto_

 _Anthony: lo que pasa es que estabas tan nerviosa por saber que verías nuevamente a tu hombre, que ni cuenta te diste que lo que estabas tomando era tequila, sabes que la resaca del tequila es lo peor que puede haber_

 _Candy: Ya lo sé ni que lo digas, no hablen tan fuerte por favor_

 _Alberth: No estamos hablando fuerte, sabes mejor te dejamos para que almuerces esta deliciosa comida y te prepares_

 _Anthony: si porque tienes una cara-decía corriendo fuera del cuarto antes que lo asesinaran_

 _Alberth: No hagas caso si_

 _Candy: bien adiós_

 _Después de que termino de tomar su almuerzo empezó a buscar lo que se pondría esa noche, aun sentía los besos de su amado Terry, cuando de repente escucho su teléfono vibrar, se dirigió hasta la mesita de noche y vio que tenía una notificación de instagram, la abrió y vio que había sido etiquetada en una foto donde estaba ella con Terry, ni siquiera recordaba de haberse tomado esa foto pero le encantaba, regreso a su guardarropa y encontró justo lo que buscaba unos jeans de cuero negros junto con una blusa roja de tirantes que se ajustaba a la perfección y unos tacones rojos Guess, se metió a la ducha y luego se vistió y bajo._

 _Eliza: hasta que al fin_

 _Archie: ya era hora no, mira que ya son las 3_

 _Stear: y bien que aremos hoy, y a dónde vas así he?_

 _Candy: bueno yo este, voy a salir con Terry_

 _Eliza: Yo lo sabía, no te lo dije_

 _Annie: si tienes razón_

 _Elroy: Bien ahora que están todos aquí vamos a tener una muy seria con versación- y así empezaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior_

 _Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad_

 _Una rubia lacia se estaba volviendo loca, en las cuatro paredes de su habitación gritando como una histérica simplemente esto no podía estar pasando, no lo iba a permitir, sobre su cadáver eso iba a pasar.._

 _Susana: Maldición esto no puede ser, así que a esto regresaste no, porque no te quedaste donde estabas allá en tu estúpido hogar de pony, maldita sea la hora en que pisaste esta ciudad estúpida zorra te detesto- le gritaba a la foto que estaba viendo, en ella estaban Candy y Terry- para esto quería tu estúpido padre que te dejara pero no lo permitiré, si es necesario matare a esa estúpida tu no serás de nadie más Terry de nadie!_

 _Señora Marlow: pero que es todo este escándalo Susana, mira el tiradero que tienes aquí_

 _Susana: Pasa que la estúpida de Candy anda con Terry mama y eso no lo puedo permitir_

 _Señora Marlow: A no ya vas de nuevo con lo mismo tantos jóvenes Guapos que hay en esta gran ciudad y tú te mueres por ese arrogante infeliz que no te quiere, supéralo ya quieres y desde cuando usas tan bien la prótesis que hasta brincas como si tuvieras tus 2 piecitos hija_

 _Susana: No voy a dejarlo asi que mejor vete y no me fastidies más la vida, ahh es la practica mama ahora si me disculpas saldré, ha y no me esperes despierta, tomate una de esas pastillitas que te hacen dormir que mucha falta te hacen_

 _Señora Marlow: espera a dónde vas_

 _Susana: JAJAJA desde cuando te importa, que yo recuerde a ti eso nunca te importo, ahora apártate de mi camino que ya vinieron por mí, si no quieres que te pase llevando_

 _Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y salió azotando la puerta, su madre rápidamente corrió a la ventana para ver con quien iba su hija, vio un Porche blanco en el cual se adentró Susana, luego de unos minutos de un rugido se alejó de su casa, esto simplemente no le gustaba, odiaba tanto que su hija no le diera explicación alguna y en parte ella tenía la culpa al haberle dado tanta libertad y consentirla sin límite…_

 _ **En un departamento en el centro de la ciudad**_

 _James: Cariño como siempre me has dejado encantado por que no te quedas para siempre conmigo mmm-decía tomando a la rubia por la cintura_

 _Susana: Porque eres el novio de mí mejor amiga torpe jajajaj, mejor amiga escucha esa palabra- decía mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre y buscaba su ropa interior_

 _James era un excelente médico, era un joven alto un tanto fornido ojos grises y muy apuesto, él era el que se había encargado de Susana en su estadía en el hospital, pero sin embargo tenía un pasado obscuro y aterrador la paciente necesitaba un gran favor, pero el simplemente no estaba dispuesto a darle lo que ella deseara sin algo a cambio._

 _Susana: Mejor dime me ayudaras con lo que te estoy pidiendo_

 _James: Tú sabes que por ti yo hasta mataría mi amor, que acaso no recuerdas que por mi es que nadie ha descubierto que tienes tus dos sexis piernas_

 _Susana: Me gusta que hablemos así cariño, mira es ella-decía mientras le mostraba una foto de Candy- estarías dispuesto a sacar a relucir esa maldad que llevas dentro_

 _James: Es muy bonita, y dime que quieres que hagamos con esta muñequita_

 _Susana: eres insoportable, quiero que sufra y si es posible quiero que muera_

 _James: Wow esa chica debe haberte hecho algo muy malo si la quieres muerta como se llama_

 _Susana: Candice Andrew, pero es una recogida, es una huérfana que fue adoptada por una prestigiosa familia_

 _James: Espera una Andrew dijiste, mmm no lo sé cariño ya me pusiste a pensar, ellos son muy influyentes y secuestrar o hacerle algo a esa chica seria peligroso_

 _Susana: Bueno lo harás o no, porque si no quieres voy y busco a alguien más que lo haga_

 _James: Esta bien mujer lo hare pero no te pongas así, pero tendrás que pagarme todos los días con tus favores_

 _Susana: Tu sí que no te conformas pero está bien, además estas irresistible jajaja_

 _El mal muy pronto se haría presente, el plan ya estaba listo solamente faltaba ponerlo en marcha, mientras que 2 enamorados caminaban tomados de la mano en el central park_

 _Terry: No sabes lo feliz que me haces Candy, espere tanto el momento de poder volver a estar juntos_

 _Candy: Yo también estoy muy feliz de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado Terry- en ese momento Terry la detuvo la tomo por la cintura y le dijo_

 _Terry: Candice Mary Andrew hoy en esta bella noche llena de estrellas y que la luna es testiga de nuestro amor me concederías el gran privilegio de ser mi novia?_

 _Candy estaba muy conmovida por lo que estaba escuchando que se le escapo una lagrima de sus ojos- Claro que si quiero, si quiero ser tu novia_

 _Terry la tomo en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella_

 _Candy: jajaja basta Terry me estas mareando_

 _Terry: lo siento- dejó depositándola nuevamente en el suelo y tomándola desapercibida y la beso tiernamente, pronto ella comenzó a corresponderle y asi siguieron por un largo tiempo hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire_

 _Terry: Te amo Candy, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo_

 _Candy: Yo también te amo Terry soy muy feliz a tu lado_

 _Terry: Bien princesa no quisiera tener que ir a dejarte, pero no quiero tener problemas con tu familia_

 _Candy: Está bien vamos- se empezaron a encaminar hacia el auto de Terry- oye te he dicho que me gusta mucho tu Lamborghini_

 _Terry: Gracias- decía mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto- y dime como es que sabes tanto de autos las chicas no se interesan mucho en esas cosas_

 _Candy: Por nada, bueno veras Stear es uno de los socios mayoritario en Ferrari y todo el tiempo pasa hablando de autos y me muestra fotografías de otras marcas y así, hasta convenció a Alberth de que me comprara un Ferrari, pero bueno para que te digo que no me gusta si me encantó la idea_

 _Terry: jajaja asi que tarzan pecoso anda a toda velocidad por las calles de chicago he_

 _Candy: Terry, huy hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan insoportable_

 _Terry: Te he dicho que me encanta cuando te enojas, se te notan más esas lindas pecas-decía tocándole la nariz y volviendo la vista a la carretera_

 _Candy: No en verdad que no puedo contigo mocoso engreído_

 _Terry: Pero así me amas_

 _Candy: oye cambiando de tema y tus padres, los he visto muy juntos ultimadamente_

 _Terry: Si te conté que mi papa se divorció de la cara de cerdo, y pues ahora anda de noviesito con mama_

 _Candy: hay que romántico me alegro mucho por ellos, tu padre siempre la amo_

 _Terry: Si siempre quise que estuvieran juntos, es como si mi padre hubiera rejuvenecido 20 años_

 _Candy: ya lo creo_

 _Terry: bien ya llegamos, no quisiera sepárame de ti te amo mi amor_

 _Candy: yo también te amo mi vida- decía dándole un beso de buenas noches, luego bajo y empezó a encaminarse a la mansión mientras veía que Terry se alejaba_

 _Alberth: hasta que por fin llegas pequeña ya pensaba en ir a buscarte he_

 _Candy: hay si solo fueron unas horas, bueno hermanito yo me voy a descansar te quiero bby_

 _Alberth: esta bien linda descansa_

 _Pronto empezó a ascender por la escalinata hasta llegar a su habitación se adentro, puso su teléfono en su marquesa y empezó a quitarse sus aretes y su collar luego se adentro a su guarda ropa y se puso su pijama de seda mientras tanto escucho como sonaba su teléfono, era un mensaje Ya cambiada y cómoda lo tomo y se sentó en su cama Abrió el mensaje y lo empezó a leer_

 _Querida Candy_

 _Espero y disfrutes mucho tus días con Terrence por que esa relación no será por siempre, así que ahora que puedes aléjate de el si no quieres sufrir, el no es un buen hombre ha andado con cuanta mujer se le cruza y dudo que una señorita de tu posición quiera manchar el honorable nombre de los Andrew, así es querida se mucho de ti así que mejor aléjate de el Por que se en donde vives que haces y a que hora entras y sales, estas avisada el ya pertenece a otra mujer._

 _Candy simplemente quedo helada no podía creer, alguien quería atentar contra su vida Y era alguien que al parecer la conocía bien, pero quien será se preguntaba Mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla el destino nuevamente se empeñaba en separarla de Terry pero esta vez no sedería fácilmente.._


	11. No te dare el Gusto

_**Mansión de los Andrew**_

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa degustando su desayuno y platicando muy amenamente y reían ante las ocurrencias de Stear pero sin embargo cierta rubia estaba mas callada de lo normal que ni se dio cuenta cuando estaba saliendo a relucir en una de las muchas historias de su primo

 _Stear: no es así Candy_

 _Patty: te pasa algo Candy?_

 _Candy: no nada es solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas_

 _Alberth: Candice dime que es lo que tienes que estas tan seria tu no eres asi anda_

 _Candy: bueno es que yo no quiero preocuparlos ni nada, no quiero Causar molestias_

 _Elroy: linda confía en nosotros somos tu familia dinos que es lo que te atormenta_

 _Candy: ayer recibí un mensaje de un numero desconocido, y resulta que eran amenazas de que me quieren hacer daño- decía mientras lagrimas empezaban a brotar d sus ojos - yo No quería decirles pues no quiero ser la causante de su sufrimiento, yo lo siento_

 _Alberth: por que no me lo contaste desde anoche - decía poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia su hermana que cuando la tuvo cerca la abrazo y empezó a consolarla - ya princesa no llores, te juro que el que hizo eso la va a pagar muy caro- pronto saco su teléfono y empezó a hacer llamadas y en menos de segundos George ya estaba presente en el comedor- que bueno que ya estas aquí Mira acá esta el mensaje rastrea de donde se envió y quiero saber quien lo hizo, quiero respuestas estamos_

 _George: en seguida william - pronto Desapareció_

 _Teo: william si me permites déjame ofrecerte unos cuantos hombres de la compañía de guardaespaldas que tenemos- Teo era el papa de Neil y Eliza y tenia una gran empresa de guardaespaldas- te aseguro que te daré a los mejores Y son de confianza_

 _Alberth: te lo agradecería mucho quiero que la cuiden así encubiertos para que no noten que Son guardaespaldas si es posible quiero para los demás también no quiero sorpresas_

 _Teo: muy bien déjame hacer unas cuantas llamadas en menos de una hora estarán aquí si me disculpan - decía alejándose mientras hablaba por teléfono_

 _Alberth: bien muchachos estamos en peligro no solo candy es la afectada, por que incluso podrían dañarlos a ustedes con tal de que ella sufra, pero eso si les prometo que Esto no se va a quedar así, saldré tía te encargo nadie sale ni entra entendido - justo En ese momento tocaban el timbre, mientras las chicas iban con candy a su habitación_

 _Mucama: el joven Terrence y su hermano están en la sala_

 _Alberth: gracias sophi pero por favor no abras la puerta a nadie mas entendido_

 _Sophi: claro que si señor- pronto Alberth se encamino hacia la sala_

 _Terry: hola Alberth que tal estas? Te noto tenso y molesto esta todo bien - decía extendiendo Su mano Mientras el la tomaba_

 _Richi: hola buenos dias, concuerdo con mi hermano estas bien_

 _Alberth: hola chicos, no nada esta bien todo es un caos en esta casa, ahh- resoplaba mientras se pasaba la mano por su rubia cabellera_

 _Terry: paso algo?_

 _Alberth: veras alguien envio un mensaje amenazante para candy de que su no se aleja de ti le aran daño_

 _Terry- Richi: Que!?- en eso entraba George_

 _George: buenos dias, tengo información, el teléfono por el cual enviaron el mensaje lo encontraron en un bote de basura en el parque, lo tomaron para analizar huellas pero nada al parecer quien lo esta haciendo es un experto pero eso no es todo llego este paquete hoy en la maña mira- decia mientras le entregaba un paquete con fotos en su interior, muchas de ellas eran de candy y de los demas, habian fotos de sus propiedades y sus empresas_

 _Alberth: maldicion nos tienen en la mira_

 _Terry: tenemos que hacer algo_

 _Richi: llamemos a papa el puede ayudar tiene muchos contactos_

 _Alberth: buna idea creen que su padre nos pueda ayudar_

 _Terry: tenlo por seguro mi papa adora a Candy y yo no dejare que nadie la lastime- decia mientras sacaba su telefono y hablaba con el duque - viene para aca_

 _Alberth: bien lo estaré esperando_

 _Terry: puedo ver a Candy_

 _Alberth: claro le hara muy bien verlos suban es la ultima habitación de la derecha_

 _Terry: gracias- no esperaron mas u empezaron a ascender por la escalinata pronto llegaron a la habitación y tocaron_

 _Candy: adelante- se alegro mucho de ver que era Terry y su hermano_

 _Terry: mi amor estas bien- tomo asiento al lado de ella y la abrazo- te prometo Que nadie ni nada Nos separara jamás entendiste yo no permitiré que nada te pase_

 _Candy: tengo miedo Terry yo no quiero que nadie te separe de mi otra vez_

 _Terry: no nadie va a ser eso, pero quien podra ser_

 _Candy: yo se que es susana, ella a de ser te quiere separar otra vez de mi esa mujer, no le dare el gusto_

 _Terry: mi amor no creo que ella sea capaz de hacer algo asi_

 _Richi: perdon que me meta pero candy tiene razón es posible que sea ella, por lo que me conto mi padre de esa mujer se ve que no es de fiar_

 _Terry: esta bien voy a averiguar si, pero por favor candy no quiero que andes por alli sola estamos_

 _Candy: esta bien_

 _Terry: yo tengo que ir al teatro pero te prometo que regresare mas tarde_

 _Candy: bueno, te amo_

 _Terry: yo también te amo mi amor- decía dándole un casto beso de despedida_

 _Richi: candy por que no vamos a dar una vuelta y te distraes según Tengo entendido por mi padre ya tiene guardaespaldas a tu servicio_

 _Candy: esta bien, me encantaría Richi_

 _Terry: por favor hermano cuidala_

 _Richi: claro que si hermano como si mi vida dependiera de eso_

 _Pronto bajaron y vieron al duque y a unos hombre vestidos casualmente le explicaron a candy que estaban asi por que estarían encubiertos y que la seguirían de lejos_

 _Candy: muy bien me parece que todo esta bien, oye Alberth lo trajiste?_

 _Alberth: claro que si princesa cuando te he quedado mal- decía agitando las llaves de su Ferrari el cual la estaba estacionado al frente- pero señorita no quiero que vallas a gran velocidad recuerda que aquí No es chicago y quiero que ellos vallan cerca ok_

 _Candy: esta bien ya entendí, nos vamos_

 _Richi: si claro_

 _Richard: oye la cuidas mucho si_

 _Richi: si papa- pronto se encaminaron afuera y subieron al auto mientras los guardaespaldas ya estaban en una camioneta negra atrás, el auto encendió y salió de un rugido de la propiedad- tu auto es increíble_

 _Candy: gracias- decía sonriendo y poniendo música, al poco tiempo se escuchaba the hills_

 _Richi: me gusta esa canción, escuche que estará aquí la otra semana_

 _Candy: en serio deberíamos ir no_

 _Richi: sii sería bueno_

 _Candy: como no me dijiste a donde iríamos te llevare a conocer new york, yo tampoco conozco pero para eso est el GPS jajaja_

 _Richi: genial si nos perdemos llamamos a Terry jajaja_

 _Candy: si jajaja, ok entonces como ya son las 11 iremos al times square y entraremos al madame tussauds_

 _Richi: genial_

 _Después de un rato llegaron Y empezaron a recorrer las majestuosas calles del time square, luego entraron al madame tussauds y se tomaron muchas fotos con las estatuas de Cera, a las 2 de la tarde se fueron a south street seaport a almorzar_

 _Richi: me la estoy pasando muy bien candy, adonde iremos ahora_

 _Candy: bien si no te molesta iremos al Rockefeller center de compras_

 _Richi: esta bien vamos jajaja_

 _Llegaron al rockefeller center y después de recorre unas 5 tiendas se retiraron_

 _Richi: y ahora_

 _Candy: veremos el atardecer en lo alto vamos al empire state_

 _Llegaron y subieron hasta el ultimo nivel y vieron como los últimos rayos de sol tocaban las calles de new york, cuando de repente una voz irritante llamo a candy ella exasperada volteo y vio al ser mas repulsivo de la tierra, era Susana con un chico alto pelinegro a su lado_

 _Susana: Candy que gusto volver a verte sabes lamento mucho lo del otro dia yo no estaba bien estaba algo dolida por bueno ya sabes y pues ahora que te veo me alegro mucho, por que yo Quería disculparme contigo- decía con cara de arrepentimiento y sinceridad- perdóname Candy yo lo siento mucho - le extendió su mano_

 _Candy lo pensó mucho al principio no le creyó pero al ver que en su rostro había arrepentimiento y sinceridad tomo su mano_

 _Candy: esta bien Susana yo no te guardo ningún rencor, yo también fui algo grosera_

 _Susana: gracias candy eres muy buena, mira el es mi novio James_

 _James: mucho gusto señorita_

 _Candy: el gusto es mío, el es Richard hermano de Terry_

 _Susana: valla que placer conocerte no sabia que Terry tuviera un hermano_

 _Richi: un placer_

 _Candy: bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir fue un gusto verlos que tenga. Una feliz noche_

 _Susana: Adiós candy espero volver a verte pronto_

 _Después de unos momentos Candy y Richi desaparecieron_

 _Susana: jajajaja viste su cara es tan ingenua, hay pobre Candy no sabes lo que te espera_

 _James: eres tan buena actriz cariño que hasta me asusta_

 _Susana: lo sé, ahora vamos que aún hay mucho por hacer_

 _Mientras tanto unos jovenes acababan de llegar a la mansión de los Andrew_

 _Richi: oye Candy y en serio creíste lo que te dijo esa mujer_

 _Candy: si me pareció que era sincera porque tu no?_

 _Richi: no mucho, pero espero que no sea ella la de las amenazas porque si no la pagara muy caro, ten cuidado Candy , porque árbol que nace torcido nunca se endereza_

 _Candy: está bien tendré mis precauciones_

 _El plan estaba a punto de empezar las cartas ya estaban en la mesa, la fase uno ya estaba jugada pronto todo llegaría a su fin o al menos eso pensaban, lo que no esperaban era como iban a contra atacar._

 _..._

 ** _Ok lo se me quieren matar, lamento mucho la tardanza pero bueno aqui les dejo otros 2 capítulos mas la Gusana ya puso manos a la obra, ustedes que dicen la hacemos Sufrir un poco? WAJAJAJA! xD_**

 ** _Ya veremos mis lindas, quiero agradecerle mucho a las que siguen mi historia de verdad muchas muchas gracias, también por sus favs y sus hermosos comentarios, me alegran la existencia queridas_**

 ** _Erika: Estoy bien gracias, y tu que tal? me alaga mucho tu comentario saludos_**

 ** _Ana B: Gracias linda jajaja saluditos_**

 ** _Dianley: si tu! a mi también me hubiera gustado que todo hubiese sido así, saludos y gracias por seguirme._**

 ** _Un saludo también para las chicas Guest! anímense y déjenme sus nombres_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto besos y abrazos._**


	12. Hasta aquí llegaste

**_Antes de empezar quiero pedir una gran disculpa por la tardanza, se que ha pasado mucho desde mi ultima actualizacion pero ya estoy devuelta con todo jajajaja sin mas que decir vamos con el siguiente capitulo._**

 ** _PSD: Les regalare 2 capítulos por mi tardanza_**

 ** _New york_**

 _Era una tarde tranquila como cualquier otra ya había pasado un mes desde que la familia se hospedaba en aquella casa vacacional y pronto se acercaba el momento de las despedidas pues todos tenían que regresar a sus actividades, en este tiempo relaciones se fortalecieron hubieron reencuentros muy emotivos y sobre todo reconciliaciones, pero como los buenos momentos no duran tanto y el trabajo pronto llega a la puerta dentro de 3 días los Andrew regresarían a Chicago, Alberth tenía mucho que hacer pues el descanso ya había sido suficiente y sus empresas no podían esperar más en el tiempo que estuvo en new york había conocido al amor de su vida, si Karen, ellos parece que habían tenido algo así como amor a primera vista y desde el día que se conocieron algo nació dentro de ellos por lo cual ahora eran novios y justamente dentro de una semana cumplirían su primer mes juntos, por otro lado Candy y Terry al parecer con este tiempo habían fortalecido su relación, no había día que no salieran o se vieran aunque sea por unos minutos pero desafortunadamente Candy tenía que regresar a chicago a ver el progreso de sus obras como por ejemplo el hogar de pony y pues Terry tenía una obra casi a la vuelta de la esquina así que los ensayos se habían intensificado, Eliza había encontrado el amor en quien menos se lo esperaba así es Richard el hermano de Terry había quedado muy enamorado de Eliza y cada que podían salían a escondidas a pesar de que Richard era un año menor que Eliza era todo un conquistador, es como si fuera algo de familia, Neil bueno él y Leah la chica de la fiesta habían congeniado a la perfección eran como almas gemelas y justo en estos momentos tenían un romance encantador, Archie y Stear seguían con Annie y Patty al parecer pronto se comprometerían, Anthony bueno que les digo el al parecer no quería ningún tipo de relación más bien quería ser libre y viajar por el mundo conociendo muchas culturas y ayudando a quien lo necesitara, por supuesto que cuando la tía abuela se entero casi le da el infarto allí mismo sinceramente no entendía ese espirito libre he indomable que tenían sus nietos en especial Alberth y Candy pues ellos eran tal para cual no por nada eran hermanos, pero ya no le puso tanta importancia y recordó que así era William su hermano siempre amo la libertad, por supuesto Alberth y Candy estaban encantados con la idea de viajar de Anthony así que le dieron mucho ánimo y lo apoyaron en todo, a la tía no le quedo más que aceptarlo, por otro lado Eleonor y Richard ya habían formalizado su relación y ahora estaban pronto a casarse Terry estaba más que feliz pues siempre deseo tener a su familia unida todo estaba cayendo en su lugar pero el mal siempre acechaba, ya que cierta rubia oxigenada no quería darse por vencida…_

 _Susana: James ya paso un mes y tú no me das nada, no creo que sea tan difícil hacerle algo a esa estúpida_

 _James: Ojala fuera tan fácil cariño la última vez que la estaba siguiendo note de que 3 tipos nunca se separan de ella están siempre a lo lejos vigilándola a donde ella va van esos 3 andan encubiertos con ropas casuales es más casi que entran al retrete con ella_

 _Susana: Maldición hay que pensar en algo tiene que ser un lugar donde no la tengan que acompañar esos 3_

 _James: No lo sé mi amor, pero te tengo buenas noticias, al parecer el objeto de tu odio parte dentro de 3 días con destino a chicago_

 _Susana: perfecto al menos se alejara de aquí así tendremos tiempo de planear mejor las cosas_

 _James: Entonces yo te mantendré informada, pero que te parece si nos olvidamos de ese asunto y no se- decía mientras acariciaba el escote en la espalda baja de la rubia y la besaba con ferocidad_

 _Susana: jajaja nunca cambias pero está bien_

 ** _Mientras tanto en otro lugar_**

 _Una hermosa pareja disfrutaban de una increíble y romántica velada en el majestuoso The View ubicado en el Marriott Marquis el único restaurante giratorio de la ciudad con una espléndida vista que le daba un toque único_

 _Candy: mi amor te voy a extrañar mucho_

 _Terry: yo también princesa pero no podemos descuidar nuestros que aceres_

 _Candy: tienes razón, sabes me encanta la vista de este lugar es hermosa, vendré a visitarte cuando pueda porque imagino que con lo de la obra tu no podrás viajar por mucho tiempo_

 _Terry: Si, pero no será necesario que vengas tan seguido cariño prometo que ni en bien tenga algún descanso abandono la ciudad y me voy a chicago además podemos vernos por Skype_

 _Candy: No Terry en serio no quiero que te arriesgues por andar corriendo mejor tengamos paciencia sí, yo te amo y estaría dispuesta a visitarte cuando pueda, y bueno con lo de Skype me parece bien_

 _Terry: No desistirás verdad_

 _Candy: No tú me conoces mejor que nadie_

 _Terry: está bien pero prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado si_

 _Candy: Claro que si- decía mientras se estiraba un poco y le daba un corto pero casto beso a su novio_

 _Terry: Me encanta cuando haces eso, por cierto señorita pecas tengo algo para ti- decía mientras se buscaba algo en la bolsa de su saco, cuando al fin lo encontró saco una caja roja con la descripción de Cartier y se la extendió a su pecosa, está la tomo y la abrió y pronto se dejó ver un callar en oro blanco con una esmeralda en forma cuadrada y diamantes en los extremos_

 _Candy: Terry es…es hermoso no debiste esto debió costarte mucho_

 _Terry: No es nada amor, déjame consentirte además si tu hermano te regala un Ferrari por que no te puedo regalar un collar de diamantes_

 _Candy: está bien me lo pones por favor- Terry se levantó de su asiento y se paró justo detrás de ella tomo el collar y lo coloco cuando al fin lo abrocho le dio un beso en el cuello que la hizo temblar_

 _Terry: Listo, ya te había dicho que esta noche estas muy hermosa- Candy andaba deslumbrante con un vestido Verde Oscuro Corte Evasé_ _que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas con un cinturón metálico adornando su figura, unos tacones del mismo tono del vestido, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto despeinado y un par de aretes de pequeñas esmeraldas adornaban sus orejas_

 _Candy: Si amor ya lo habías dicho te amo, pero tu estas ahh me dejas sin palabras, own mi vida te sonrojaste_

 _Terry: no como crees para nada! creo que ves cosas linda-decía tratando de esconder su cara fingiendo que el plato estaba interesante_

 _Candy: hay claro que si_

 _Terry: nos vamos ya cariño_

 _Candy: está bien- Terry pago y emprendieron camino a casa de los Andrew, una vez en el auto Candy hablo- oye por que no te quedas un rato en casa los chicos al parecer están viendo una película_

 _Terry: Esta bien pero me quedo solo por ti si_

 _Candy: Gracias amor_

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 _Richard: y bien que has conseguido- le decía a su hombre de confianza Taylor, Taylor tenía más de 20 años trabajado para los Grandchester por lo cual era la mano derecha del duque así que siempre lo acompañaba en sus viajes, era rubio fornido y tenía un atractivo a pesar de su edad, sus ojos eran avellanados eran tan profundos que podían llegar a asustar, era un hombre muy fuerte y siempre conseguía lo que quería había sido entrenado por un ninja por lo cual tenía una serie de grandes habilidades que no temía en usarlas._

 _Taylor: Si, veras esta jovencita ha andado con este tipo desde siempre, al parecer es como su gigolo personal es uno de los mejores doctores de la ciudad pero tiene un pasado aterrador, sabias que fue criado por una familia en siria y para variar a su corta edad se convirtió en un delincuente y se le fue acusado de masacrar violentamente a una familia aunque él lo negó y no se encontraron pruebas suficientes sin embargo lo metieron a la cárcel luego huyo de siria a américa y borro todo su pasado o eso creyó, creo papeles falsos Con el nombre de James Walker estudio para doctor para ganarse la vida y ahora es muy respetado, pero su nombre es Samir Alamar a mi parecer sigue siendo el mismo, tu sabes ese dicho de árbol que nace torcido no se endereza_

 _Richard: Ha si claro que lo creo, miren nada mas con quien anda esta muchacha, según ella la iba a dejar así nomás, tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto, han estado siguiendo a Candy verdad_

 _Taylor: Así es pero he estado hablando con la escolta de la señorita y les he ordenado que no la abandonen ni un momento, ni siquiera cuando anda con Terrence, y si ella fue la que mando el anónimo al teléfono de la señorita Candy_

 _Richard: Me parece perfecto, ahora le demostraremos a esa mujercita que cuando le doy una advertencia a alguien y no cumple con lo estipulado lo paga caro, andando no quiero a esa mujer ni un segundo más en las calles_

 _Taylor: En seguida señor iré por el auto- decía mientras miraba a Eleonor acercándose, luego se perdió tras la puerta_

 _Eleonor: A dónde vas cariño_

 _Richard: Ellie que bueno que estas aquí tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, no me tardo mucho si-decía mientras la tomaba en brazos y le daba un casto beso en los labios, que recibió gustos tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando entraba Terry_

 _Terry: Hay que tierno, no pero sigan yo ya me iba- Sus padres se separaron de inmediato, Eleonor estaba roja como un tomate parecían adolecente- jajajajaja sigan es enserio yo ya me voy solo vine por unas cosas_

 _Richard: A dónde vas?_

 _Terry: Pues veras los primos de señorita pecas me invitaron a pasar la noche en su casa, va a ser algo así como una noche de chicos, las chicas tendrán una pijamada ahora haremos una fogata_

 _Eleonor: valla que divertido, así que por eso era tanto humo he_

 _Terry: si, sabes no es tan malo pasar tiempo con los chicos ahora me llevo mejor con los cornwell y pues Tony es muy divertido_

 _Eleonor: Me alegra que seas feliz cariño ve y diviértete, pero nada de meterse en la habitación de las chicas, no quiero ser abuela tan joven_

 _Terry: que cosas dices mama claro que no jajaja_

 _Richard observaba la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a el , el amor de su vida y su hijo riendo despreocupadamente, no quería la infelicidad de ninguno y quien se atreviera a hacerles daño lo iba a pagar- Bien hijo a mi también me alegra verte así por cierto y tu hermano?_

 _Terry: Gracia papa, está allá con Eliza_

 _Archie: GRANDCHESTER! Que pasa acoso te estas maquillando apresúrate- Gritaba Archie desde la acera ya que había acompañado a Terry por sus cosas quien lo diría esos dos ahora eran como mejores amigos aunque siempre ante todo el sarcasmo y los retos , Terry salió al balcón y le grito_

 _Terry: Muy gracioso Cornwell, ahora bajo_

 _Archie: jajaja por cierto puedes traer algunos malvaviscos si tienes? es que nosotros no tenemos_

 _Terry: está bien ya bajo- corrió rápidamente a su habitación y saco lo necesario y lo metió en una mochila y salio- Nos vemos mañana si, los quiero_

 _Eleonor: Nosotros también cariño_

 _Richard: yo también ya me voy, regreso dentro de un rato si_

 _Eleonor: ok pero no te tardes_

 _Richard: está bien_

 ** _Mientras tanto en casa de los Andrew_**

 _Archie: ya venimos, Grandchester parece chica_

 _Terry: Oye, si como no señor mi camisa es de seda y muy costosa jajaja_

 _Archie: pero que, tu como sabes… CANDY! Le contaste lo de aquella vez_

 _Candy: Claro es mi novio jajaja_

 _Terry: ajajaja anda cornwell hay que partir más leña que ese fuego da pena_

 _Archie: bien yo lo puedo hacer mejor que tu_

 _Terry: Me estas retando_

 _Archie: si_

 _Terry: Bien eso ya lo veremos_

 _Alberth: ay! ya basta con su pelea de machos primitivos, solo háganlo y ya_

 _Candy: Bien dicho Alberth y donde esta Karen?_

 _Alberth: esta con Eliza al parecer congeniaron al instante_

 _Candy: Típico son casi hermanas no_

 _Alberth: si, vaya que Eliza cambio si no eso fuera terrible jaja_

 _Candy: tienes razón, sabes al que no he visto es a Neil_

 _Annie: anda con Leah_

 _Candy: valla le pego fuerte verdad_

 _Annie: valla si no jajaja_

 _Stear: Bueno chicos ya que las llamas se avivaron más vamos a azar algunos malvaviscos y a contar historias de terror!_

 _Patty: Stear!_

 _Stear: que yo solo decía_

 _Anthony: Recuerdan cuando asustamos a Candy en la mansión de las Rosas jajaja su cara era de puro terror- decía mientras todos se sentaban alrededor del fuego_

 _Candy: jmm eso no fue gracioso esa vez Eliza y Neil me encerraron y yo moría de miedo_

 _Eliza: jajaja ay Candy en serio lo siento, no entiendo como pude ser tan mala contigo_

 _Candy: ya paso jajaja lo que importa es que cambiaste_

 _Karen: Así que Candy y tu no se llevaban bien_

 _Eliza: si antes para mí era insoportable ver a Candy y trataba de hacerle la vida imposible, es más por mí la expulsaron del colegio, en serio no sé de dónde me salía tanta crueldad ahora me apena recordar todas esas cosa pero es bueno saber que Candy me perdono y pues ahora la quiero mucho_

 _Karen: En serio eras mala, como fue que la soportaste y cómo fue que hicieron las pases?_

 _Candy: ay a veces era insoportable jajaja pero gracias a Eliza soy más fuerte yo también la quiero mucho es una gran persona, y bueno recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era una tarde hermosa de mayo, Candy se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín admirando las rosas que estaban en pleno brote, se encontraba en Lakewood recordando a Anthony cuando de repente sintió una mirada a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta y vio que era Eliza, en serio que estaba harta de pelear con ella, ahora que sabía que en verdad era su prima lo que menos quería era pelear era desgastante así que se paró y empezó a caminar cuando paso por el lado de Eliza ella la tomo del brazo y le dijo_

 _Eliza: Espera Candy no te vayas…yo. Yo…quiero que hablemos-decía titubeando, la rubia estaba un poco desconcertada pero decidió darse la vuelta y mirar a Eliza y le respondió_

 _Candy: Esta bien te parece si nos sentamos en aquella banca-decía señalando el lugar, Eliza solo asintió, una vez que estuvieron sentadas empezó a hablar_

 _Eliza: Veras Candy yo, bueno esto es algo difícil de decir por qué yo sé que he sido muy mala contigo todos estos años y sin razón alguna, cuando llegaste la primera vez a sunville yo en ese entonces no tenía ninguna amiga y mis padres tenían algunos problemas ese dia me sentía muy triste porque ellos habían discutido y Neil para alegrarme dijo que te jugáramos una broma- así que de él fue la brillante idea pensó candy- y yo acepte me divertí mucho y desde ese entonces me propuse a hacerte la vida imposible pues todo lo que me pasaba lo descargaba en ti, con esto no quiero darme una excusa para que me perdones, sé que a lo largo del tiempo he sido muy mala y pues estarás en todo tu derecho si no quieres perdonarme, además yo siempre te veía feliz y luego me entere de que los chicos he incluso la tia abuela te habían tomado cariño no lo soporte, perdóname Candy, me arrepiento de todo el mal que te he hecho, y si me lo permites quisiera nos conociéramos mejor, pues somos familia- Candy estaba atónita, acoso estaba soñando Elizabeth Legan pidiéndole perdón no lo podía creer, pero parecía muy sincera y hasta estaba LLORANDO!_

 _Candy: Eliza no te voy a negar que me sorprende tu actitud, y pues si me hiciste mucho daño pero yo no te guardo ningún rencor menos sabiendo que eres mi prima, tenemos la misma sangre, y pues claro que te perdono y quiero que nos conozcamos más, quiero ser tu amiga Eliza- Eliza rápidamente volteo y se quedó sorprendida_

 _Eliza: En serio gracias Candy yo también quiero ser tu amiga, te parece si empezamos de cero_

 _Candy: Claro que si- Eliza tomo por sorpresa a Candy y la abrazo, pronto ella le correspondió lloraron y desde ese día su amistad y cariño se fue fortaleciendo_

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

 _Candy: y así fue como paso_

 _Karen: increíble, que hermoso creo que voy a llorar, bien tu turno de contar Terry, cuéntanos como conociste a Candy y el porqué de todos sus apodos_

 _Alberth: Valla lo de los apodos me encantaría escucharlo del propio Terry_

 _Terry: jajaja está bien_

 _Candy: ay no aquí vamos- así iba transcurriendo la noche mientras todos reían comían y compartían sus experiencias_

 ** _Mientras a las afuera de la ciudad_**

 _Señora Marlow: Valla señor Duque no lo esperaba pasen por favor_

 _Richard: Esta bien seré claro que bueno que estas aquí Susana- decía mientras Taylor se ponía al lado de el_

 _Susana: Bien a que vino- decía un tanto irritada_

 _Richard: Crees que yo te dejaría sin vigilancia, me he enterado que has estado siguiendo a mi hijo y Candy, dime que pretendes acaso no te quedo claro lo que te dije la primera vez que viene, le estoy pasando una buena cantidad de dinero a tu madre a cambio de que salieras de nuestras vidas y vivas cómodamente dime que más quieres, sé también que tú le enviaste ese anónimo a Candy acaso tú y tu amigo Ese el tal James quieren hacerles daño- Susana estaba aterrada le había puesto escolta sin que ella se enterara, la madre de la chica estaba en shock- no quería llegar a este punto pero no me dejas otra opción, es obvio que tienes una enferma obsesión por mi hijo, Taylor hazlos pasar- pronto unos hombres vestidos de blanco entraron a la casa e iban con una camisa de fuerza y un tranquilizante en mano, Susana estaba gritando como loca, pronto la tomaron la inyectaron y le pusieron la camisa de fuerza- por cierto sé que nunca perdiste la pierna eres una estafadora también me entere que tu provocaste ese accidente junto con ese doctorcito de pacotilla , quien me juega mal lo paga y aquí está para que veas que yo cumplo lo que digo_

 _Susana: MAMAAAAA! por favor haz algo, no te quedes allí mirando ayúdame-decía lloriqueando_

 _Señora Marlow: Lo siento mucho hija pero me has decepcionado, jamás espere que atentaras contra tu vida y que mintieras de esa manera por un capricho que infantil dañaste a muchos incluso a mi, estas mal de la cabeza, yo no puedo hacer nada esto…esto te lo mereces-decía llorando al ver como se llevaban a su única hija, y se preguntaba en qué momento se equivocó al educarla_

 _Richard: Llévensela, señora en serio lo siento pero su hija necesita ayuda_

 _Señora Marlow: Esta bien solo por favor que no la traten mal_

 _Richard: Así será vámonos Taylor, que descanse_

 _Susana: Te odio mama nunca me has querido siempre ha sido asi TE ODIO!_

 _La señora Marlow tenía el corazón hecho pedazos vio cómo su hija era llevada a un hospital psiquiátrico, lloraba como nunca pero era lo mejor su hija necesitaba ayuda y ella ahora estaría más al pendiente de ella, aunque ella no lo quisiera, después de todo era su hija, y le dolía en el alma que su hija le dijera palabras tan hirientes, pero se esforzaría….._


	13. Adios

**_Chicago_**

 _Había pasado ya una semana desde que los Andrew regresaron a chicago, y todos habían iba con normalidad, Alberth en su oficina atendiendo los negocios de la familia, Archie, Stear y Annie regresaron a la universidad por lo cual Patty tomo la decisión de inscribirse también para estar más cerca de su amor, Eliza había decidido poner una academia de baile ya que al parecer la pelirroja había hallado su vocación por lo cual su padre le compro un local en uno de los lugares más recurridos de la ciudad, Niel bueno el había decidido aprender de los negocios de su padre por lo cual se mantenía de viaje, Anthony pues el andaba viajando por todo el mundo tal y como lo había dicho anteriormente, cuando estaban en New York decidió que era mejor partir desde allá, por lo cual ahora mismo se encontraba en España eso si siempre llamaba a la tía abuela ya que había insistido tanto, mientras que nuestra querida Candy justamente ese día iba a realizar una fiesta de inauguración para el nuevo hogar de Pony que era el triple más grande que el anterior._

 _Señorita Pony: Candy querida el hogar quedo hermoso, gracias mi niña no tenemos como pagarte todo esto que has hecho_

 _Hermana María: la señorita pony tiene razón Candy esto es maravilloso_

 _Candy: ay pero si no es nada a comparación de todo el amor que me han dado, y eso es lo que yo agradezco y no tengo como pagárselos a ustedes- decía abrazando a sus dos madres- además vean a los niños les encanta_

 _Tom: Hola Candy_

 _Candy: Tom!_ _Que alegría verte, mírate que guapo estas he_

 _Tom: jajaja que cosas dices Candy, gracias tú también estas muy linda, el hogar quedo muy hermoso- decía mientras miraba la enorme construcción que contaba con cincuenta habitaciones una piscina y dos enormes jardines con muchas rosas, y al lado tenía una gran capilla, muchos niños serían recibidos en el nuevo hogar de pony_

 _Candy: Si gracias a tu ayuda y la de Jimmy_

 _Tom: o no pero yo no di tanto Candy fuiste tu_

 _Candy: ay bueno ya jajaja cuando cambiaras he ven regresemos a la fiesta_

 _Tom: está bien_

 _Y así pasaron la tarde charlando riendo y celebrando por los buenos momentos que la vida les regalaba._

 ** _New York_**

 _A las afueras de la ciudad estaba situado un hospital psiquiátrico, en la habitación numero 25 una mujer de cabellos rubios se estaba terminando de enloquecer más de lo que ya estaba_

 _Susana: ya me arte de estas malditas paredes blancas, no soporto ni un día más aquí, me quiero ir yo no estoy loca yo no estoy loca, todo iba a la perfección, era una gran actriz con un gran futuro por delante, podía tener la atención de cualquier muchacho pero solo apareciste tú y mi vida se destruyó, porque no me quisiste si me hubieras dado tan siquiera un poquito de amor si me hubieras prestado atención yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice, tú me lanzaste a hacer esto tú me hiciste así, yo era buena, era una buena persona, ahora me doy cuenta que mi problema eres tú y esa Candy, nunca debí convencer a Robert de contratarte, solo viniste a destrozar mis ilusiones me segaste ni siquiera tu amistad quisiste darme, aunque sea con eso me hubiera conformado pero si yo no puedo ser feliz ustedes tampoco lo serán_

 _Enfermera: Señorita tiene visitas_

 _Susana: Yo no quiero ver a nadie, mucho menos si es mi madre!_

 _James: Ni si quiera a mi amor?_

 _Susana rápidamente volteo a verlo y se lanzó a sus brazos y lloro- James tienes que sacarme de aquí ya no soporto un día más en este mugroso lugar, yo no estoy loca, debí darme cuenta antes solo tú me has amado solo tú me has valorado perdóname amor, perdóname por no haberte valorado-decía llorando como una magdalena_

 _James: Tranquila cariño, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte yo te amo y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digas eso, te prometo que el que te hizo esto la pagara muy caro_

 _Susana: Tienes que sacarme de aquí y quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de todas esas personas que me han hecho daño_

 _James: Así lo haremos cariño, solo dame un poquito de tiempo porque el hospital está lleno de seguridad al parecer el duquecito ese te tiene vigilada las 24 horas, teme que te escapes_

 _Susana: Estúpido lo odio a él también_

 _James: Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, pero regresare te lo prometo, adiós mi amor- se despidió dándole un beso_

 _Susana: Adiós- como no pude darme cuenta tu siempre estuviste para mi estos últimos 3 años, cuando todo esto acabe quiero que nos vallamos lejos de new york, quiero conocer Europa si eso aremos, quiero casarme tener una familia una casa y ser muy feliz._

 _Con este pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida_

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 _Terry: Hola Eleonor_

 _Eleonor: Hola cariño que bueno que vienes a visitarme y dime como esta Candy has hablado con ella?_

 _Terry: Si hace un rato que hablamos ella está muy bien, les manda saludos a ti y a mi papa, por cierto dónde está?_

 _Eleonor: Gracias hijo, salió con Richi me dijeron si quería ir con ellos pero no me he sentido muy bien_

 _Terry: que tienes papa me conto que no has estado comiendo muy bien_

 _Eleonor: no es nada cariño es solo que…- no termino de hablar y se desplomo, suerte que Terry tiene buenos reflejos y la tomo en brazos_

 _Terry: Teodoraaaa ayúdame_

 _Teodora: ay Dios mío que paso, llevémosla a su habitación_

 _Terry: si vamos_

 _Terry subió rápidamente la escalinata mientras Teodora preparaba la cama, pronto la recostó y tomo su teléfono y marco rápidamente al doctor de la familia_

 _Terry: Teodora por favor prepara un te si_

 _Teodora: si ahora mismo joven_

 _Pasaron 5 minutos y el doctor ya estaba allí- Terrence vine lo más rápido que pude, dime que es lo que paso- decía mientras la revisaba_

 _Terry: no sé, estábamos hablando cuando de repente se desmayo_

 _Doctor: Bien ya está despertando, hola Eleonor dime que te paso_

 _Eleonor: Hola Esteban, pues estaba hablando con Terry y no se todo empezó a dar vueltas y después ya no recuerdo nada_

 _Esteban: Y estos días como te has sentido?_

 _Terry: mi padre dijo que no ha tenido mucho apetito_

 _Eleonor: Terryyy ya te dije que no es nada_

 _Esteban: y tu periodo_

 _Eleonor: bueno tengo un retraso pero me imagino que es normal no_

 _Esteban: Eleonor eso no es normal pero creo saber qué es lo que tienes que suerte que ando cargando más de una de estas cosas- decía mientras sacaba una prueba de embarazo de su maletín_

 _Eleonor: oye no, espera es posible_

 _Esteban: pero claro que es posible, además por los síntomas que presentas son los de una mujer embarazada_

 _Terry: Espera, pausa dices que mi madre está embarazada?_

 _Esteban: pues al parecer si, ahora Eleonor ya sabes que hacer_

 _Eleonor: si ahora regreso-decía mientras se adentraba al baño, después de unos minutos salió y le entrego la prueba al doctor_

 _Esteban: Bien es un hecho estas embarazada, quiero que mañana mismo vallas a mi consultorio para practicarte uno exámenes, también te dejare esta revista con las cosas que puedes y no puedes hacer aun que es obvio que ya lo sabes y toma estas pastillas una al día por favor_

 _Terry prácticamente estaba en shock no lo creía iba a tener otro hermano- espera y no va a ver ningún problema, por la edad de mi madre y todo eso tu sabes_

 _Eleonor: Terryyy me estás diciendo vieja_

 _Terry: No yo no quise, lo que pasa es que bueno ay no se lo digo esto es muy sorpresivo_

 _Esteban: descuida Terry, por el embarazo no hay problema además tu madre, está en perfectas condiciones así que no hay por qué preocuparse, bueno yo me retiro te veo mañana_

 _Eleonor: si allá estaré gracias por venir-decía mientras veía al doctor salir- ay no lo puedo creer_

 _Terry: porque lloras- decía con el ceño fruncido ya que no entendía la actitud de su madre- no estas feliz con la noticia_

 _Eleonor: No cariño, estoy más que feliz, lloro de la emoción- decía mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre- vas a tener un hermanito cariño_

 _Terry: sii valla esto es algo extraño no, papa se pondrá muy feliz_

 _Eleonor: siiii_

 _Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y el Duque y Richi entraron_

 _Richi: oye papa no puedes entrar así antes puedes tocar no, lo siento Eleonor pero Teodora le dijo que te pusiste mal y subió como alma que lleva el diablo_

 _Eleonor: No te preocupes sé cómo es Richard- decía mientras Richard se acercaba y le tomaba las manos_

 _Richard: Cariño estas bien, no te paso nada? Cómo te sientes_

 _Eleonor: Tranquilo mi amor estoy bien, mejor que nunca- decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Terry_

 _Terry: Oye Richi por que no vamos a mi habitación y jugamos en la consola mientras ellos hablan_

 _Richi: Claro, mira este es el juego que te mencione el otro día_

 _Eleonor: Esperen chicos quiero que se queden_

 _Richi: bien_

 _Richard: Que pasa_

 _Eleonor: Richard estoy embarazada, vamos a ser papas nuevamente- decía mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado_

 _Richard estaba tan sorprendido que solo atino a abrazarla mientras pensaba, acaso había escuchado bien el amor de su vida le iba a dar otro hijo, pero claro que había escuchado bien estaba tan feliz, hasta que por fin hablo- mi amor estoy tan feliz que alegría te amo_

 _Richi: Felicidades, y gracias Eleonor yo también estoy muy feliz porque nos vas a dar otro hermanito no es así Terry_

 _Terry: Así es solo que te equivocas Richi va a ser una niña, te lo aseguro_

 _Richi: jajajaja está bien pero qué tal si es niño_

 _Terry: Es enserio va a ser niña verdad Eleonor_

 _Eleonor: No lo sé pero ya amo a este bebe no me importa si es niño o niña_

 _Richard: Así es cariño- decía mientras besaba el vientre de su amor_

 _Terry: Bien Richi nos vamos a echar sal a otro lado jajaja_

 _Richi: ay Terry jajaja_

 ** _Una semana después_**

 _Un hombre vestido todo de negro se escabullía en la oscuridad de la noche mientras un reloj a lo lejos marcaba las 12 de la noche, todo era silencio mientras pasaba por los grandes y fríos pasillos hasta que por fin llego a donde tanto había esperado la habitación 25 del hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad de New York, pronto saco a relucir una de sus muchas habilidades y empezó a forzar la puerta hasta que s escucho un clic.._

 _Susana estaba parada de brazos cruzados a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta y hablo- valla cariño pensé que ya vendrías_

 _James: Eso nunca amor, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo me costó como no tienes una ideame les escape a todos esos guardias vamos- decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían corriendo por un pequeño jardín, pronto llegaron a la barda James ayudo a saltar a Susana y subieron rápidamente al Porche que con un rugido se adentró a la oscuridad, después de 30 minutos aparco en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad._

 _Susana: Es tuya?- decía tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de la cabaña_

 _James: No es de un amigo, me la presto así que aquí estaremos por unas semanas, porque de seguro el duquecito nos buscara en alguna de mis casas Susi cariño por qué mejor no te olvidas de todo lo que te atormenta no se vámonos de una vez a Europa si-decía mientras se encaminaba a un gran ventanal_

 _Susana: NOOO yo no quiero irme de américa sin obtener mi venganza_

 _James: Susana linda yo no quiero volver a ser el que era antes, yo vine a América por una nueva oportunidad, sabes yo vine huyendo de mi país, la familia de la cual se me acusa que masacre en realidad yo no lo hice- decía mientras miraba por el ventanal a la distancia, su mirada era triste- fue un hombre que me recluto a la edad de 15 años, antes de eso yo era huérfano y vagaba por las calles sin rumbo durmiendo en los asfaltos eso no era vida, hasta que un buen hombre se cruzó en mi camino- sonrió tristemente al decir esto- me abrió las puertas de su hogar yo tenía 7 años, su esposa me amo mucho por fin tenía un hogar, por fin tenia a alguien a quien llamar Mama y Papa, ellos ya tenían una hija, Aiza ella fue muy buena era un año menor que yo era mi hermana yo era muy feliz, mi familia tenía mucho dinero, ya que mi padre tenía muchos negocios, pero con lo que él no contaba era que tenía algunos enemigos que lo querían ver en la ruina, un día celebrábamos mi cumpleaños número 15 yo Salí con algunos amigos, de regreso a casa unos hombres sumamente armados se nos cruzaron y nos encerraron en un callejón preguntaron quién era Samir Alamar yo temí mucho contestar pero al fin lo hice me dijeron que si no iba con ellos matarían a mis amigos, así que yo accedí me subieron en un auto y me llevaron a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad el hombre que me recluto me esperaba un hombre llamado Mabar me dijo que me uniera a su grupo delictivo, pero yo me negué luego me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi familia yo ya no pude negarme, la razón por la cual me quería era para que mi padre sufriera, pues yo era su orgullo y le hablaba a todos de mí, y pues encontró el punto débil de él, paso un año de que yo desapareciera de mi casa y mi padre no se daba por vencido pero yo nada podía hacer, hasta que un día me hicieron pasar por muerto le pusieron a un cuerpo calcinado una cadena que era mía y mi familia supuestamente me sepulto, paso el tiempo y Mabar empezó a entrenarme muy duramente no tenía piedad de mí, hasta que me convirtió en un experto para la matanza pero lo que él no sabía era que yo estaba aprendiendo el oficio para deshacerme de él, hasta que un día me llevo a una bodega abandonada era como la prueba final, allí Mabar tenía encerrados y atados de pies y manos a una familia su mira era de puro terror aun lo recuerdo, me dijo muy bien Samir llego el momento de ver en lo que te has convertido, mata a esta familia que me deben mucho dinero y no me han pagado así que vamos, al principio les apunte y estaba decidido pero cuando vi las lágrimas en el rostro de esa joven, cuando vi sus ojos recordé a Aiza tal vez estaría como de su edad ella se parecía mucho y vi que en sus ojos había miedo, recapacite baje mi arma y le dije a Mabar que no podía, el solo me miro serio y le hizo una señal a dos de sus hombres para que me tomaran por detrás, el me arrebato el arma de las manos y me dijo así es como se hace y los mato, lleno de plomo sus cuerpos tanto que quedaron irreconocibles, luego me golpearon la cabeza dejaron a un lado mi arma y se largaron cuando desperté, estaba en una celda se me acusaba por haber masacrado vilmente a una familia, yo lo negué pero nadie me creyó, cuatro años después me liberaron por que las pruebas en mi contra no eran suficientes, cuando Salí libre la gente de Mabar me buscaba, llame a algunos contactos y ellos me ayudaron a escapar con una nueva identidad y borraron mi historial y así fue como llegue a américa, ahora sabes mi historia entiendes por qué no quiero regresar a esa vida yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie- decía mientras se volteaba y miraba como Susana se secaba algunas lágrimas._

 _Susana: yo…yo. No sabía James yo no quiero que tu sufras, es triste todo lo que me cuentas pero yo no desistiré de mi idea_

 _James: Susana tengo aquí dos boletos para España el vuelo sale mañana a primera hora, por favor ven conmigo_

 _Susana: ahh-suspiro- Esta bien iré contigo pero vamos a descansar sí que tengo sueño y hay que madrugar, por cierto y mi ropa?_

 _James: Gracias linda no te arrepentirás, está en la habitación vamos_

 _Y diciendo esto se fueron a su habitación a descansar hasta que dieron las 4 de la mañana Susana no pudo dormir en toda la noche al parecer no podía sacar tanto odio dentro de ella, era algo irracional para ella, tenía que elegir, su felicidad o su satisfacción de vengarse su mente estaba agobiada tantas ideas le golpeaban, cuando al fin tomo una decisión no podía parar de llorar, muy en el fondo sabía que se había obsesionado, amaba a James, pero tenía una seria obsesión por Terry se levantó de la cama viendo al hombre que dormía apaciblemente a su lado le dio un beso se vistió tomo las llaves del auto de James miro por última vez hacia atrás y de sus labios salió un Adiós mi amor….. Manejo sin rumbo a donde la llevara el amanecer…._

 _Horas después James despertó y temió lo peor hasta que encontró una nota_

 _Querido James_

 _Si lo se te mentí para cuando estés leyendo esta nota lejos estaré_

 _Lo siento mucho, no me busques más por favor yo te amo y por eso_

 _Te dejo libre, soy una chica con muchos problemas que no te merece_

 _Hasta nunca mi amor…._

 _PSD: El auto lo dejare aparcado en tu departamento y las llaves con el guardia_

 _-Susana_

 _James sonrió tristemente y dijo- que tonta eres Susi, yo también te amo pero tal vez el amor no es para nosotros, te dejare ir y me iré a España y viajare por todo el mundo, cumpliré tu sueño, solo espero que no te arrepientas…. Adiós mi amor._

.

.

.

.

 ** _Que pasara ahora con la Gusana?_**

 ** _prometo ser mas puntual ahora xD gracias a todas por sus comentarios me alagan muchisimo_**

 ** _hasta el proximo capitulo._**


End file.
